Once Upon A Nightmare
by GleeDWhoFreak
Summary: After transfering to Dalton, Kurt begins to have nightmares about an abandoned town that no one dares speak about. What is it about Silent Hill and its tormented citizens that haunts his dreams? Klaine.
1. Let the Nightmare Begin

**Alright, so let me explain. I'm having some horrible writers block on one of my stories, Pure Kismet. I hit this wall and haven't been able to get around it. It's been a month and a half since I last updated and I am soooo so sorry. I'm not dead! Honest, I'm really trying to work on it. **

**So while me and my muse have a serious heart to heart chat, I bring you this instead. **

**I've been working on this for a year now so I have quite a bit of it written. It was just something I was doing for fun. I'm more than halfway done with it already and am now finally getting around to posting it. If there is anyone who has read my BDSM story, I put up an ad for this story a couple chapters in. I only heard back from a few people so I wasn't sure I was even going to put this up but my friend Alyssa asked me to. So I've decided to dedicate this story to her since she was also the one who listened to me rant about it when I got the initial idea.**

**So now for a little more explanation. This is a crossover story between Glee and Silent Hill, which is a survival horror video game for anyone who is unaware. An awesomely scary one! And no not zombies. Though I am a huge zombie fan! I'm eagerly anticipating Downpour, which is the next installment in the series and the HD collection that is coming out soon. My story is more based off the movie but since I am an avid fan of the video games, you might see some things from those as well. **

**Its set when Kurt is still going to school at Dalton and with the idea that Blaine and Kurt got together sometime after Christmas but before Valentine's Day in season 2. How that happened is vaguely explained but not a big part of the actual story.**

**Warnings: Rated M for Mature. This will have some dark themes to it, gore, violence, and madness. But I don't think it will give anyone nightmares.**

**Spoilers: None. This is an AU story so it's actually working against cannon. There will be little to nothing of season 3 at all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Let the Nightmares Begin<p>

_His lips were so soft. His eyes alight with clandestine passion and the excitement of the secrecy of it all._

_It was hard to see in the stall they'd hidden in, hands fumbling blindly as they worked to get the other naked, touching any skin they came into contact with quick fervor. The shorter of the two boys giggled as one of his lovers hands strayed down his pants, exploring new territory undiscovered. Another chaste kiss was pressed to his lips, hidden away from judgmental eyes._

"_Adric!" He heard a voice call out. It echoed, bouncing off the walls. There was a feeling of familiarity with the name._

_The door to the stall opened abruptly, the light from the room breaking the tranquility of their sanctuary. A small girl stared at them, unbridled terror in her dark eyes. Her blue uniform dress was ripped up the side and spots of blood speckled the hem. The boys wrenched apart as if a physical force had dragged them away from each other and turned to look at the newcomer, one with a sudden fiery hate, the other with brotherly concern._

"Kurt."

"_Witch!" The taller boy sneered, stepping away as the other boy rushed to the girl's side. She sobbed and hugged him around the waist tightly, hiding her face into his school shirt._

_More people appeared in the doorway and everyone started screaming. Fingers were being pointed. The girl continued to sob, clinging to him tighter even as they tried to pull her away from him._

_A sharp pain in his neck made him let go of the girl, his fingers reaching up to touch the long horizontal incision near his jugular. Blood dripped from the open wound, soaking the front of his uniform, coating his hands and the girl's dress. Her terror turned into horror and she continued yelling for him, calling out his name. He felt the frightful sensation of falling as the room started darkening._

_Fire burned all around him now, licking his fingers, scorching him with the intensity of the heat._

"Kurt!"

_More screaming. People ran all around him, fleeing. Some of them stepped on him in their disorganized haste to get away from the growing flames he could feel burning the clothes off his body, blistering his skin. He writhed on the floor, his body in so much pain that he was unable to scream._

"KURT!"

Kurt jerked awake at the sound of his shouted name, gasping into consciousness as if previously been held underwater. He choked hoarsely, coughing up spittle and mucus. Unknown hands turned him onto his side in attempt to help him breathe properly.

It took a minute but eventually Kurt managed to take control of his body, breathing deeply threw his nose to calm his racing heartbeat. The hands that had helped turn him were now forcing him roll over onto his back and he blinked up at ceiling warily, concentrating on taking wheezy breaths. His lungs felt shrunken and heavy from the faint hint of acrid smoke he thought he could still smell and he greedily sucked in as much air as he could.

The dream had felt so real, yet he could only remember scraps of it.

Dalton's nurse on staff, Louisa Harlow, stood over him, staring down at his pale face with worry shinning in her eyes. She was in her nightgown, sensible for this time of night, and her graying brown hair was held up in a loose bun with bobby-pins.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding hoarse. He grabbed at his neck, feeling a sharp stinging ache when he put pressure on it.

"You were dreaming something awful, sweetie. Let me help you sit up."

She did so and with the rise in elevation Kurt was able to see she wasn't the only one in the room. Dean Chilton, his roommate Gordon, and Blaine were there also, looking equally frazzled and worried. Blaine's hair was unkempt, his dark curls flying everywhere. Upon closer look, he could see there was a crowd milling around his doorway, all of them staring into his room with unrestrained curiosity. With a sharp glance from the Dean, Blaine went to go shut the door.

Nurse Harlow put a hand to his forehead and took it away with an odd look. Although his cheeks were flushed and he was sweating from the exertion of the nightmare, he didn't appear to have a temperature.

"No fever. Here, drink some of this." She placed a cup of water in Kurt's shaky hands, helping him raise it to his lips and take a sip. While he was distracted, she shinned a penlight in his eyes, checking his pupil response. He blinked and winced from the onslaught of light.

"Are you in any pain, sweetie?" she asked and he shook his head, regretting it instantly. The room spun dangerously with sickening vertigo.

The Dean walked over to the other side of his bed, staring down at Kurt with concern.

"Is everything alright now, son?" he asked kindly.

"I think so but…" Kurt trailed off, looking around at each of the three faces in confusion.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Blaine supplied, trying to be helpful and Kurt realized he must have been screaming bloody murder if he'd attracted this much attention.

"I can't remember much. It's all jumbled up." Kurt said taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes when he started getting dizzy again and Nurse Harlow held him steady when he started to sway.

"Alright, take it easy. Would you like us to call your folks?" she asked and Kurt shook his head rapidly, rewarding himself with another bout of intense vertigo and a newfound nausea.

There was shuffling at his side and the Dean put a hand on the boy's shoulder, drawing Kurt's attention back to him.

"We won't call your parents just yet, Mr. Hummel. Mr. Scott tells me this isn't the first night you've woke him up, although it is the first I'm hearing about it. If the problem persists we're going to have to make them aware of the situation. For now, I'd like to you meet with the school psychiatrist, Dr. Greene, in the morning. You'll be excused from your morning classes." He said and Kurt nodded, just thankful that his dad wasn't going to be involved. He'd been enough of a burden on his dad's new marriage and heart with the Karofsky situation and he didn't want to cause any more trouble for him.

"I'm going to give you these to help you sleep the rest of the night. If you have any more problems don't be afraid to come and get me." Nurse Harlow handed him a couple of white tablets from a bottle that she pulled from her bag and he nodded gratefully. She waited until he'd swallowed them and then stood up from his bed, trying to hide her yawn. Kurt blushed, looking at his hands in his lap guiltily.

She bid him a soft 'sweet dreams' and left the room, shooing the boys still waiting at the door away with scolding words. The Dean followed a moment after, reminding him that Dr. Greene would be expecting him in the morning and left to help usher the rest of the boys back to bed.

"Damn, Kurt, you have one set of lungs on ya. I was just going to let you scream because usually you settle down after the first lungfuls but this time you wouldn't stop. I thought you were dying or something. You were clutching your head like it was going to explode." Gordon yawned and crawled back into his bed, already half-asleep.

Blaine looked hesitant to leave, especially when Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He walked over and gathered Kurt up into his arms, pulling him into a hug. Kurt sobbed quietly, as remnants of his dream filtered back in his memory. Gordon looked up for a second, wondering if he should try and comfort Kurt somehow but eventually shrugged, figuring Blaine would know handle it. He was Kurt's boyfriend after all.

"You're ok, Kurt. I gotcha," Blaine murmured this and other nonsensical things in Kurt's ear, trying to calm him down enough to go back to sleep.

"Please, stay with me," Kurt whispered, "Until I fall asleep."

"Of course." Blaine replied and looked over at Gordon with a questioning look to make sure he didn't mind.

The boy shrugged and rolled over, turning away from them, "As long as I don't hear any funny business going on over there." He told them. He didn't care that Kurt was gay or that he and Blaine were going out but like any normal straight man, he didn't like seeing or hearing it.

"Was I that loud?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Gordon's snores filled the room, alerting both boys that it was ok to talk.

"You woke your roommate." It was all Blaine had to say. Gordon slept like the dead. Once he was out, there wasn't much beyond physical shaking him to get him up. Their dorm liked to tease Gordon that he could sleep through a tornado ripping through the room.

"He was the one who came and got me," Blaine continued when Kurt was silent. "I thought you were having some sort of seizure when I came to see what the matter was. I could hear your screams from all the way down the hall."

"I'm sorry." Kurt sobbed and buried his face into his boyfriend's chest.

"No, no, no," Blaine forced Kurt to look at him. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're ok."

He kissed Kurt chastely, gently cupping his jaw with one hand and then pressed their foreheads together afterwards.

"Why was the Dean in here?" Kurt couldn't help asking, pulling away to look Blaine in the eyes.

"I think one of the other students went and got him. I couldn't wake you up. You just kept screaming and fighting me when I tried. It scared me. He showed up at the same time the nurse did. They must have been woken up at the same time." Blaine replied, sounding calm. But Kurt could tell that it had really shaken him. How useless it had made him feel, sitting there watching as the boy he loved suffered in pain.

Kurt kissed him again, putting all the comfort he could into the kiss. Blaine held onto Kurt tightly, drawing reassurance from his solid presence. Blaine moaned when he felt Kurt's tongue pushing past his lips to do war with his own.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked breathlessly when they broke apart for air. The room was spinning but Kurt knew it was a good thing this time.

Kurt shook his head and cuddled up closer to Blaine, resting his head in the crook of his neck. He often marveled in the fact that, although he was slightly taller, he and Blaine seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces, connecting flawlessly like they'd been made for each other. If Kurt had been a religious person (which he wasn't, no matter how much his friends had tried to convert him), Kurt would have thought that it was some kind of plan created by God. Destiny. Fate. Or some kind of happy coincidence, he didn't care. He didn't know what was going to happen with the rest of his life, he just knew he wanted Blaine to be there for it.

Blaine nodded and leaned in to kiss Kurt's forehead, watching as his boyfriend closed his eyes, safe in the knowledge that Kurt would come to him when he was ready to talk. The room lapsed into silence as Kurt and Blaine just breathed in sync, trying to get back to sleep. Kurt sighed heavily after a few minutes and opened his eyes. Blaine stirred at the movement.

"I really can't remember much. It was all so muddled." He said and Blaine just let him talk, silently offering his support.

"I was kissing this guy." Kurt grew panicked after that admission, looking up to Blaine as if he'd just physically cheated on him. Sensing this, Blaine rubbed his back consolingly.

"It's ok. I know we can't control our dreams." He said, knowing that Kurt needed this reassurance to go on or else he'd fret and worry about it till he started crying. And he'd just got him to stop. Truthfully, Blaine was ok with it. If it had been a dream where Kurt hadn't woken up screaming, then Blaine would have been a little more worried about the fact that he was dreaming about other guys instead of him.

"It should have been you. I don't want it to be anyone but you." Kurt started to hyperventilate and Blaine kissed him soundly, hoping it would put aside Kurt's fears.

"I know. Kurt, I'm not mad," Blaine told him, holding him securely. Kurt was silent for a moment, judging the truth in Blaine's words. He sighed unsteadily and nodded when he was sure that Blaine wasn't hurt by what he was going to say.

"We were making out. I think he was older than me but only by a few years." he continued. He couldn't remember what the boy looked like, no matter how hard he tried to summon a face. His dream wasn't something tangible he could look back on, rather a whisp of memory that was quickly departing. The more he tried to remember, the harder it seemed to be. Details were slipping away like water through a sieve. "We were in some type of dark space, a closet maybe. But we were out of the eyes of the public. Hiding from them almost, it seemed like."

"And then this little girl burst through a door. Naturally we jumped apart and then she ran up to me and hugged me really tightly, as if she never wanted to let go. She was sobbing and all I wanted to do was make her stop crying. I really cared for this girl, not sexually but… I don't know how I know, but I think she must have been really important to me. Then there was this sharp pain in my neck." Kurt touched the place on his neck where he remembered the ghost-like pain. No matter what else he forgot about the dream, the physical features of the boy and little girl or the place they were hiding, nothing could make him forget the feelings left behind or the pain.

"And blood. Lots of blood." Kurt shivered and Blaine rubbed his arms. He knew it wasn't the cold that caused him to tremble but he didn't know what else to do.

"The girl was pulled from my side. She was screaming. Not my name but another one. But she was looking at me like it was my name and it felt so familiar." No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember the name she had called him. It was on the tip of his tongue, somehow there but not.

"Then it got all fuzzy again. I think there was a fire, because my skin was burning. And everyone was panicking." Who was everyone? Why did it fell like he knew them?

Blaine was silent afterwards, not sure what he could say that would make Kurt feel better. It didn't sound anything like a normal dream. He'd both been prone to nightmares after leaving his old school, and he knew Kurt had some too, but this was something else. This didn't quite make any sense.

"In between your screams, you kept repeating something." Blaine said absently, as if just remembering. Kurt looked up at Blaine through wet eyelashes, the skin around his eyes blotchy and red from crying.

"What did I say?"

"It didn't make sense. I just thought it was mindless gibberish. But… you kept saying it, so maybe it'll make sense to you. You said… Silent Hill. Does that sound familiar?"

Kurt thought about it and then shook his head. It made no sense to him. Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt closer.

"We should get some sleep. You might not have classes tomorrow but I sure do." He tried to make it sound teasing but he knew from the way Kurt tensed that it had the opposite effect.

"Hey, come on now. I was just messing with you. I don't mind being woke up, especially if you need me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Kurt stared at him in shock, reading in between the lines.

"You aren't saying what I think your saying, right?"

Blaine chuckled, "What do you think I'm saying?"

"Blaaaine," Kurt whined, grinning when he realized Blaine was just teasing him.

"Alright, if you have to hear it. We've only known each other for a few months but I think I'm in love with you. As corny as it sounds, I don't think I could stand my life without you in it and I don't want to spend a second trying." Blaine said looking deep into Kurt's blue eyes.

The kiss he received in return was anything but innocent and Blaine moaned when he felt Kurt's wandering hands, slip into his nightshirt and move up his flat stomach. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth when one those soft sinful fingers traced the outline of his nipple teasingly. His own hands somehow found themselves on his boyfriend's thin waist and he roughly pulled Kurt on top of him, bucking his hips so they could both feel their growing arousals.

Blaine tore his mouth away from Kurt, his head thrown to the side when Kurt reached down and palmed him through his boxers. His libido was going to hate him for this but they needed to slow down, for Gordon's sake. He didn't think he would be able to stop himself if this went any further and it would be tragic if Gordon banned him from his and Kurt's room. Gordon was a deep sleeper but Blaine wasn't going to take that chance. They could continue this later, when the room wasn't so crowded.

"Kurt, we need to…" he panted, cutting himself off as Kurt latched himself to Blaine's neck, sucking and licking at the column of exposed skin. Hips gyrating into Kurt's right hand, he reached down and covered it with his own, fingers curling together.

What was he saying? Blaine was sure it was important. Sooooo so important.

Gordon's face flashed through his mind and that was enough to restart his brain.

"We need to cool off." Blaine gasped out. Regretfully, he detangled his hand from Kurt's and smiled sheepishly. Kurt mirrored him, blushing a deep red.

"Sorry…" he muttered, looking away. "Sometimes I can't stop myself."

Blaine chuckled, "Don't worry. Sometimes I don't want to you stop yourself either."

Kurt giggled and settled down back at Blaine's side. He didn't say anything as Blaine lazily drew invisible lines on the exposed skin on his arm. Kurt smiled and looked up at him.

"For the record, I think I'm in love with you too," he said and cuddled up to Blaine, his eyes closing.

Despite knowing that he was going to pay for it tomorrow, Blaine didn't sleep the rest of the night, silently watching Kurt as he slept. He wanted to be ready to jump in and wake him up the moment his dreams started to turn sour.

* * *

><p>Blaine was gone by the time Kurt woke up the next morning and so was Gordon. He shot up out of bed, with the heart stopping realization that his alarm clock didn't wake him up and he'd slept in. He was in the process of fixing his messy bed-head when he noticed a piece of paper on his alarm.<p>

Picking it up, he recognized his boyfriend's messy and somewhat unreadable scrawl and read over the contents with a smile on his face.

_Kurt-_

_You look like such angel when you're properly sleeping. I couldn't bear to wake you up. So I turned your alarm off. Don't freak out. I know you, Kurt. You're a morning person. Your body won't let you sleep in past nine. I went ahead and told Dr. Greene you'd be a little late just in case though. After Dean Chilton told him about the night you had, he realized some extra sleep would probably due you some good. But he told me that if you didn't make it to his office by noon, he was going to come and find you. So I'd make sure you were there by then. Have fun ditching, we'll all be stewing in our jealously._

_I love you. XOXO_

_-Blaine _

He'd drawn a heart around his declaration of love and the kisses and hugs. Kurt giggled at the dorkiness of it, clutching the note to his chest with a lovesick smile in his face. He didn't know if he could be any happier than he was at this moment. Folding the note carefully, he tucked it into this drawer for safe keeping. He'd never thrown anything Blaine had given him away, not even something as simple as a note and he wasn't going to start now.

Looking at his clock, he gasped. His order was to be at the Doctor's office at ten and it was currently nine-thirty. Though he knew Blaine had given him a little leeway, he had always made a point to be punctual and now that he was awake, he couldn't really use his excuse of sleeping in anymore. Dr. Greene might never know that he spent the extra time primping instead of sleeping but he would and that was enough to weigh heavily on his conscious.

Grumbling at his lack of teenage rebellion, he sat up and jumped out of bed. He caught sight of his hair in his floor length mirror and wailed at the injustice, knowing he'd never be able to fix it in time. The fact that he was still expected to wear his uniform was a welcome factor knowing he'd truly be doomed if he had to pick a stylish outfit out on top of everything. Thanking the spaghetti monster in the sky for small favors, he rushed to his vanity he'd brought from home, hoping there was something that could be done with his hair.

Thirty minutes later, at exactly ten o'clock he knocked on the door to Dr. Greene's office. The room was extravagantly big and Kurt was disappointed in the lack of finesse that inhabited the extra space. Kurt didn't think the room looked like it belonged to a psychiatrist working in a school for boys. In fact, it more looked like the office you saw in all the movies and TV shows. It even had the elongated chaise that you always saw people lying down on to talk about their troubled woes.

His desk sat in the far end of the room, opposite the door and was immaculate. Nothing looked out of place or messy and in fact looked like it was cleaned a couple times a day. Kurt wondered if hiring a shrink with a neurosis was Dalton's best idea. McKinley had tried that with Ms. Pillsbury and look where that got him. She was often times too busy hyperventilating when a student sneezed in her office to really talk to the kids. A silver famed picture sat on the far right of the desk but Kurt couldn't see what it held. Presumably it was a picture of his family.

The chairs facing his desk were the same color as all the couches in the common rooms (as was the funny couch looking thing) and it had the same decorative styling as the rest of the school. Doctor Greene stood up at his entrance from behind his desk and walked over to greet him, shaking his hand as if he were an adult coming to see him, not a seventeen year old kid. Kurt liked that.

He was a portly man with thick sideburns and not enough hair on top. Kurt eyed them distastefully, hoping when he got older and _godforbid_ his hair ever thinned out to that degree, he'd have the sense to buy an expensive wig. Never a toupee or some cheap thing that made it obvious it wasn't his real hair.

The man was wearing a khaki suit with maroon shirt and black suspenders. The whole ensemble was fitted with a black and white checkered bow tied around the collar of his shirt. Kurt didn't know whether to start screaming or ask him where he'd bought his tie from. But his smile was nice, (even Kurt had to find something positive about the man), his eyes were kind, and Kurt found himself sitting in front of the man, feeling comfortable. He didn't know what it was but he felt he could trust this man. His office was tacky and he was the second biggest fashion disaster that Kurt had even met after Rachel Berry but he figured that he could eventually slip some hints into the conversation to change that.

"So, Kurt, I hear you're having nightmares." He got right down to it, not missing a beat. And oh, god. He had an accent. Kurt had a thing for accents, finding them beautifully exotic. He'd always imagined he'd go off and find a foreign man to fall in love with when he was younger, knowing he wasn't bound for the dull life that Lima, Ohio fostered. Things had definitely changed since then, but his love for accents (especially British ones) had remained a reality.

Kurt relaxed and Dr. Greene led him back over to his desk, informing him with a hand gesture that he could take a seat in one of the chairs facing his desk.

"How'd you guess?" he asked, realizing that he'd gotten lost in his own thoughts and appeared to be staring off into space. Dr. Greene was looking at him curiously, the easy smile on his face slipping just a little bit.

"Some of your classmates are worried about you. Your roommate tells me you've been having bad dreams for a couple weeks now and your teachers have noticed how rundown you've been looking lately." Dr. Greene asked making no move to write anything down. Kurt was glad. It made him feel less like an experiment and more like they were just having a simple conversation.

He nodded but didn't elaborate.

"Would you like to talk about them?" Dr. Greene asked, leaving it open for Kurt to decide. Though he knew he'd have to talk about it eventually. It was why they were here in the first place.

"I don't really remember them afterwards. Just bits and pieces." Kurt told him truthfully. Dr. Greene nodded.

"That's very typical with dreams. Sometimes they elude us and we only feel the baser emotions that they stirred up. But let me ask you this. Can you think of anything that would be causing you to have nightmares? I know some of the details of the circumstances of your transfer but do you think they were traumatic enough to be causing this type of distress?" Dr. Greene asked and Kurt's eyes widened.

"You know why I transferred?" Kurt asked, eyes wide in growing panic. He didn't want his life to turn into the latest gossip for bored prep school boys. Screaming in his sleep was already bad enough.

"Let me assure you Kurt, that Dean Chilton and I, and anyone you've told, are the only ones who know. The only reason I was made aware of the situation is because my job here at Dalton is to talk with troubled students. When you transferred, Dean Chilton, myself and your dad sat down and discussed the possibility of you coming in for mandated sessions. After further discussion we decided to play it by ear and see if after a few weeks, and you'd settled in, we'd come back and re-evaluate. Up until now, we weren't aware you were having problems. And now we're here." Dr. Greene replied and Kurt relaxed, unaware that he'd tensed up.

"Ok." Kurt replied quietly. Dr. Greene leaned back in his leather chair.

"And although the movies have highlighted this fact, it doesn't make it any less true. Whatever you say in these sessions, as long as you haven't expressed the need to hurt yourself or others, are completely confidential." He continued, "So you don't need to worry about telling me anything you want to."

Kurt found himself repeating the same explanation he'd told Blaine last night, minus the mini-panic attack he'd had after admitting he'd dreamt about kissing another guy. Dr. Greene, for his part, kept quiet, letting Kurt talk until he was finished. He barely raised an eyebrow at the story, keeping his face as emotionless as a stone.

"Is it the same dream every night?" Dr. Greene asked when it was his turn.

"Usually." Kurt replied, shifting in his seat.

Usually?"

"Sometimes it's different. But there are always startling similarities. The girl is in everyone and so am I. But sometimes it's just us and the setting changes. But this is the first time there's been blood and fire." Kurt replied.

"And you have no clue who this little girl is?" the doctor asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"My files tell me you're adopted. Maybe she came from your past before your family." Dr. Greene said and instantly knew he'd crossed a line he'd been unaware existed before. Kurt froze up, his eyes widened in shock.

"No one knows I'm adopted." Kurt spoke the word like it was acid on his tongue, spitting it out with a sudden anger that surprised even him.

"I was unaware. Why is that?" Dr. Greene pushed ahead for the time being, ignoring how uncomfortable Kurt had become.

"Because it's not important. I don't care what a damn piece of paper says, I'm a Hummel and Burt is my dad." Kurt said defensively, a desperate look in his eyes.

"I didn't say that, Kurt." Dr. Greene told him, "If it makes you feel any better, I do know what you feel like. My sister was adopted as well. My parents didn't tell us until we were older but that didn't' change the fact that she was and always would be my annoying little sister. But what I want to know is why you're angry that I found out. Are you ashamed of being adopted?"

Kurt flushed, embarrassed at his reaction. It was as instinctive as hiding the fact that he wasn't biologically Burt and Nancy Hummel's son.

"No… I…" Kurt paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts and then continued in a slightly stronger voice, "My mom and dad chose me. Out of all the kids they could have had, they chose me. And I never wanted anyone to tell me that my family would have been better off if they'd chosen someone else… A boy who didn't turn out to be gay. So I didn't tell anyone. At least if they thought I was biologically related, they could never say it was a bad choice." He replied, looking down at his expensive shoes.

"That makes an extraordinary amount of sense." Dr. Greene replied tactfully and Kurt was grateful. He wasn't about to be made ashamed of his reasoning. He didn't think he could bear it if any of his bullies found out about his adoption and used it against him. Both his grandparents were dead and neither of his parents had any siblings to speak of. As far as family went, he and his dad were it.

"I had a chance to talk to your dad and your mom-

"She's my step-mom."

Under normal circumstances he never would have made that correction, knowing that he'd accepted Carole as a second mom in his heart, but he thought it prudent that the doctor be aware that she hadn't been the one with his dad at the orphanage.

"I am aware." There was no reproach in his tone and Kurt nodded.

"I had a chance to talk to both your dad and your step-mom and they both seem like they love you very much. Your dad told me he was giving up the money he was going to use for his honeymoon to send you here for your safety. And I can tell you that I've never seen a more doting parent."

Kurt teared up at the reminder and Dr. Greene looked concerned.

"Do you think I ruined their honeymoon?" Kurt asked, when prompted what was wrong.

His dad would never have said anything but Kurt remembered how excited both he and Carole looked at the prospect of going to Waikiki. But because of Kurt's tuition, their budget had been cut drastically and they'd only been able to afford a small cabin up near the great lakes.

"Your dad doesn't think so."

"But I did, didn't I?" Kurt looked up at him, eyes filled with so much self-loathing that the good doctor frowned.

"What makes you think their honeymoon was ruined? Did they say they had a horrible time?" he asked and Kurt shook his head.

"They sent me a postcard, telling me about this fish my dad caught that had come off the line and landed in Carole's lap. She freaked out and the boat they were fishing off capsized, throwing them both into Lake Michigan. Afterwards they couldn't stop laughing about it." He smiled at the memory, remembering reading the postcard aloud to Finn and the laughter they both shared.

"Only your dad and Carole can decide if their honeymoon was ruined. It doesn't matter how much money you have or where you go, a honeymoon is meant to be time away after the wedding with your new spouse. Sure they didn't get their first choice but as long as they had a good time, nothing was ruined." Dr. Greene assured him and Kurt felt a stone that had pressing on him for so long lifted from his chest.

"That makes sense." Kurt said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"But let's get back to your dream. I think we've strayed quite a bit away. Do you think this girl in your dreams might be someone from your past? The orphanage maybe?" Dr. Greene redirected them.

Kurt shook his head, "It's impossible. I don't remember it but my dad told me that I was adopted only days after I was found."

"Found?"

"I was left on the doorstep at an orphanage in West Virginia. No one knows who my biological parents were or where exactly I was born. They don't think I was born anywhere near where I was abandoned because none of the hospitals have any record of my birth. They speculated that I was home-birthed, probably in secret for some reason. It's possible they didn't want anyone to know about me because they were young scared kids but I was basically an illegal alien."

"Do you know how you ended up in Ohio?" Dr. Greene asked, fascinated. Kurt nodded. His dad had explained his rather odd story to him years ago.

"The orphanage was filled to capacity. Since I was so young they thought I'd have a better chance at being adopted but there were so many babies. So the state sent me to the orphanage in Columbus and that's where my mom and dad found me. They even got to name me. The orphanage gave me a proper birth certificate and they took me home." Kurt told him.

Burt had told him when he'd gotten a little nosy about why he was listed as being born in West Virginia on his birth certificate when they'd gone to get his driver's license and the whole story had come out. He remembered not speaking to his dad for days and then Burt had come down, (uninvited, of course) and talked to him about it. After that, it wasn't spoken of, and Kurt had decided no one else needed to know.

"That must be a little frustrating." Dr. Greene said and Kurt was confused.

"What is?" he asked.

"Not having the ability to know about your biological parents. I know it would be for me." He explained but Kurt didn't agree.

"I guess it would be for normal kids— and I'm anything but normal." Kurt prided himself on that fact. He was fabulous and no one was ever going to convince him otherwise.

Kurt's grin faded, "But like I said. As far as I'm concerned, my dad is my dad and my mom was my mom. Carole is like a mom to me too. I don't care about some nobodies that decided I wasn't their problem. My dad is the one who's always been there for me and I'm proud to be his son."

He spoke with deadly conviction, daring the doctor to disagree.

Dr. Greene just smiled.

"So we've established it can't be someone from your before your childhood. What about a friend that you aren't friends with anymore? Someone from elementary school you can't quite remember? A neighbor that moved away?" he asked instead, trying to jog his memory.

"No, I don't think so. Plus, I've always gotten the impression that I'm much older than the girl. And she's important to me. How can that be if I don't even know who she is?"

"Our brains work in mysterious ways. Sometimes we forget because we must. Sometimes an event is so traumatic that our brain can't compartmentalize the pain, so it simply forgets. Your father might have an idea about something that happened to you that was that upsetting." Dr. Greene replied, the last part seemed to be more to himself than Kurt.

"I don't want my dad involved." Kurt replied, his tone cold.

Dr. Greene looked shocked at his resolve and then intrigued by the reason behind it.

"Oh? He might be able to shed some light on the situation."

"He's been sick. And after the whole thing with Karofsky, I don't want to worry him unnecessarily."

"Alright," Dr. Greene could see he wasn't going to budge on the matter. "I won't contact him."

It didn't mean he wasn't going to try and talk Kurt out of it at a later session.

"I think that is enough for today. It's time for lunch and I'm famished." He said. Kurt looked up in at the analog clock on the wall over the door in surprise. Two hours had passed since he'd woken up and the lunch bell was about to ring.

"Before I let you go, I'd like to set up a time for you to return and we can continue talking about this. How is your schedule after school on Wednesdays?"

They agreed on meeting on Friday since it was the day before school let out for the weekend and his lightest day for homework. Dr. Greene shook Kurt's hand before he left, and Kurt smiled at him before leaving.

He met Blaine at their usual spot in the lunchroom. Although they weren't assigned specific seats, it was just a known fact that the Warblers ate together at the same table every day. It wasn't mandatory but Kurt found the situation pleasant, remembering he'd used to do the same thing with his old glee club. Though, that was more because it was safer to eat in a big group and no one else really wanted to sit with them in case they were caught socializing with the bottom of the food chain.

Blaine greeted him with a kiss and asked him how it went.

"Fine." Kurt replied. "I'm still not any closer to discovering what the dream was all about or why I'm having them in the first place."

"That sucks, I'm sorry." Blaine hugged him and Kurt stealthily stole some of his turkey sandwich off his plate.

"Hey! You little thief! Get your own." He teased playfully.

"But I like yours," Kurt pulled out the infamous pouty eyes and Blaine knew he was a goner.

"Alright, I'll share with you."

Wes interrupted the moment with the imitation of a whip crackling but Blaine could care less. As long as he was the one who was whipped (metaphorically speaking. Blaine had never been into anything as kinky as that), and not some other boy, he was happy.

Kurt turned red and Blaine decided that it was his new favorite color. Kurt was so adorable when he blushed. As the sound of chatter and laughter resumed, Kurt smiled and looked up at his beloved boyfriend.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt leaned forwards and whispered into his ear, making a decision. Blaine was the one, he knew it.

"Yea, Kurt." Blaine whispered back, the words caressing Kurt's cheek.

"Did I ever tell you that I was adopted?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually going to name the chapters this time. Normally, I'm too lazy to think up names for them but I decided to be pro-active with this one. Please leave a review. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. In The Dark Of The Night, Evil Will Brew

**Thank you to my reviewers for giving this a chance and taking the time to leave some words of encouragement. You guys are awesome. Sorry you had to wait a little bit but I promised myself that I wouldn't update this story until I finished the next chapter to my other one. **

**Warnings: See earlier chapter. It's the same.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: In The Dark Of The Night, Evil Will Brew<p>

Two weeks later, fourteen nights of waking up to Blaine holding him while he screamed to the same dream, Kurt found himself sitting in the library, desperately searching the internet for something to make them stop. Talking to Dr. Greene was like running around in circles, chasing an imaginary tale. It was getting him no closer to finding out what the hell was going on with him. His dad had called worriedly the day before after a very revealing phone call from the Dean, who was true to his word that if the situation didn't resolve itself was going to have to contact his dad.

His dad was coming up tomorrow to talk to Dr. Greene with him. Kurt didn't know what to do. His life was falling apart and he no clue how to fix it. The only thing he had to go on was two words.

Silent Hill.

The words he kept repeating in this sleep that Blaine had told him about.

There had to be a connection. He just had to find it.

Opening up a Google browser, he put the name into the search engine. The screen went white as it loaded a new page, pulling up anything of relevance… very slowly. Kurt tapped his fingernails on the counter top restlessly and he sighed in frustration. This was taking too long.

How was it possible to have such an expensive school have a horrible internet connection and outdated computers that looked like they'd come out of the dark ages. He'd be lucky if the page loaded before he turned eighty.

Finally (and he checked for grey hair with his compact mirror that he kept in his bag) the page finished loading and Kurt scanned through the first couple choices. He threw out the first one almost immediately, seeing it was ratings about a popular survival horror video game. That wasn't going to help him.

Scrolling farther down, he came across a webpage about ghost towns and clicked on it. What he read made his eyes widen.

* * *

><p>Blaine sluggishly lugged himself out of third period trigonometry, feeling like everything the teacher had said to him was in French. And he took German. Normally Trig was easy for him but today it was kicking his ass. He was too tired to learn.<p>

Kurt's nightmares hadn't abated and every night he stayed in his boyfriend's bed, holding him as he fought invisible monsters. Sometimes he was able to get a few hours of sleep but usually he spent the entire night wide awake. Gordon had taken to sleeping with a friend on another floor, unable to sleep while Kurt dreamed.

The simple notion that he didn't have to be there and he could just stay in his room to sleep was one he hadn't considered. His presence did little to help until after Kurt had woken up and that usually wasn't until the early hours of the morning. But he wasn't going to abandon Kurt in his hour of need. Unless he was kicked out by the Dean, there wasn't anything that would keep him away from Kurt's side.

In his muggy state he didn't see him coming, having closed his eyes to yawn. It gave Kurt the opportunity to sneak up on him, pushing him into the nearest closet without a fight. Blaine squealed somewhat girlishly before turning around to see his boyfriend staring at him in agitation.

"We're in a closet." Blaine stated, stupidly. His synapses were not working properly as of late. He glanced around in confusion.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, although this closet is almost as big as my room back home so I'm still not convinced it's really a closet despite the abundance of brooms and mops lying around." Kurt rambled with a sigh of frustration. He rambled when he was tired. Or when he was embarrassed. Blaine loved to tease him about that one.

"Why are we in closet?" Blaine yawned, too tired to come up with a witty retort. Truthfully, he looked like crap. His hair wasn't gelled back with his usual vigilance, a few stray curls escaping at his neck and off the sides of his head. It was a testament to how tired he was that he didn't give a shit.

"Because I have to talk to you without anyone interrupting," Kurt replied, thinking it was as logical as any answer.

"Why don't we just go back to one of our rooms?" Blaine asked, still not understanding why they were in a closet. Didn't he spend his whole life trying to find his way out of a closet?

"Because our roommates could walk in on us talking about this and I don't want anyone knowing what I have to tell you."

"Ok." Blaine replied and then yawned again. He didn't have the energy to argue anymore.

"If I've done my calculations right, and if we drive with only minimal stops, it will only take us a day or so to get there. I've highlighted on the map which I think is the safest route." Kurt said, holding up a road map and a bunch of papers to show him.

"Get us where? You're not making any sense." Blaine said, growing a little frustrated. He hated being short with Kurt, knowing that none of this was his fault and he was as much of victim as himself but he also hated being exhausted and trying to follow a complicated thought process.

"Silent Hill."

"What are you talking about? Is this about your dreams? Did you remember something?" Blaine asked hopefully but Kurt shook his head.

"No but there has to be a reason I keep saying this name in my sleep. There has to be a connection. So I looked it up," Kurt thumbed through the sheets of information he'd printed off the internet.

"Silent Hill is a real place. I'm sure if I go there, I'll be able to make sense of what's been happening to me."

"Let me see that." Blaine grabbed the papers from Kurt's hands, skimming through the information with practiced ease.

"Kurt, did you even read this? It's not a town anymore, it's deserted. A ghost town. How is that supposed to help us?" Blaine looked up to stare at Kurt skeptically.

"But look at where it's located. Do you remember how I told you I was found in an orphanage in West Virginia? That's where Silent Hill is. It can't be a coincidence. What if that's where I'm from, where I was born? Maybe Dr. Greene was right and something horrible happened to me when I was a baby. Here!" Kurt pointed at map of West Virginia excitedly.

"That can't be possible. No one's lived in that town for thirty years after a great fire. The times-lines don't match up." Blaine replied, seeing how worn out Kurt was. He wasn't thinking straight.

"Blaine," Kurt looked away briefly, his look of excitement replaced by one of determination.

"I'm going to Silent Hill. I have to. I want you to come with me but if you don't want to, I understand. I'll hitch-hike if I have to but you're not stopping me." He told him stubbornly, making Blaine pause. What could he say to that?

"Please take me. I don't know how or why but I have this really strong feeling that whatever is happening to me, it all started there. If it doesn't help than we'll come back and you can rub it my face at how wrong I was. But please, let me prove to you that I'm wrong. Just don't write my feelings off like they don't matter." Kurt begged, his eyes filling with tears.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore and pulled Kurt into a hug. Tears were his weakness.

"Of course they matter. I'm just trying to be logical. We'd have to skip school and what about your dad? He's coming to school tomorrow to talk with you and Dr. Greene."

"We'll leave tonight. I know how tired you are but we can't let anyone know what we're doing. They'll just try to stop us and tell me I'm crazy. I'm not crazy." Despite his reassurance, the crazed look in Kurt's normally vibrant blue eyes was a little frightening.

"I know you're not," Blaine sighed and pulled away from his boyfriend, "Alright, but I have some conditions. If I go and you're wrong, we'll come straight back. Then we'll talk to your dad and Dr. Greene, explaining everything to them."

"Yes," Kurt agreed without hesitation. Blaine nodded.

"We'll take my car. Go pack bag and we'll skip afternoon classes to go take a nap before we go. We both are going to need it." He said. He wasn't going to let Kurt drive, hoping that it would give Kurt the chance to get some sleep. He deserved it.

Kurt's entire face lit up and he catapulted himself at Blaine, kissing him deeply. Blaine reciprocated tiredly and tried to convince himself he wasn't making the worst decision of his life.

* * *

><p>Driving with only four hours of sleep was probably one of the stupidest things he'd ever done, Blaine mused as they hit the Ohio boarder, heading into West Virginia. He could barely keep his eyes open and even the brief reprieve he'd gotten this afternoon wasn't enough to sate the exhaustion he had accumulated over the last two weeks.<p>

They'd been driving for a couple hours and Kurt had fallen asleep in the car leaning against the door, his seat belt keeping him upright. If Blaine hadn't been dead on his feet, he would have been tempted to lean over and ravish him. He was so adorable.

Now he was just glad that Kurt was sleeping peacefully. But without any distraction, the drive was tedious. The only thing keeping him awake was music blasting in the headphone buds in his ears and the sight of the GPS calculating their voyage. According to the small machine built into his dash, they only had a couple hundred miles to go till they reached Brahms, the closest city to Silent Hill. It was very early in the morning and Blaine logically knew he should be looking for a hotel. Whatever was in Silent Hill could wait till tonight. He hoped Kurt would sleep uninterrupted until then.

Kurt stirred, mumbling in his sleep and Blaine cursed, glancing between him and the open road. He tensed, expecting Kurt to start screaming but sighed in blessed relief when Kurt remained still, settling back into the seat without another noise. Blaine blinked slowly, laying his head back on the head rest, thanking god (he still believed even if Kurt didn't) that nothing had happened.

Which was strange, he had to admit.

It was the first time in two weeks that Kurt had slept so quietly. Maybe it was because he went to sleep with the reassurance that they were headed towards somewhere he thought could help him. Blaine didn't know. He was just grateful that Kurt was finally getting some much needed rest.

They arrived at Brahms in the next couple hours, miraculously without crashing or falling asleep at the wheel. Blaine pulled into the nearest 24-hour motel he could find, not caring what kind of state it was in. He left Kurt in the car and walked quickly towards the lobby.

The man behind the counter looked up at him through hazed eyes. Blaine didn't know if it was from exhaustion or intoxication but he pushed his weary body to the counter and pulled his wallet out his blazer pocket. Blaine had been adamant about wearing their uniforms, not wanting anyone to be suspicious if they saw them leaving. Normal clothes would have given them away.

"I need a room. Single with a queen bed please." Blaine told the man, a yawn escaping him.

The man grinned toothily, "Sure mister." He turned back to the register and typed slowly, staring intently at the computer screen. Blaine resisted asking him to hurry up.

"It'll be forty-five a night. Porn'll cost extra." The man informed him.

Blaine snorted as he rested his elbows on the counter and laid his head down on top of them, "Don't worry, we won't need it." He said.

He had no doubt that even if they weren't going to do anything but sleep, what constituted as porn in this place wouldn't even be considered as an option to relieve themselves. Who needed porn when you had the real thing lying right next to you? Plus the whole girl thing was a really big turn off for both him and his boyfriend.

"If you're sure," The man eyed him thoughtfully. Blaine looked down at his nametag, absently noticing that it was upside down, that told him his name was Ernie.

"I'm sure." Blaine nodded complacently and Ernie shrugged, giving him a look like he thought he was crazy.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but can you hurry this up. My boyfriend is in the car and I'd like to get him into a real bed as soon as I can. It's been a long drive." Blaine told him without thinking about the possible repercussions of what he said. He hoped that the man wasn't homophobic, not wanting to have to go look for another hotel just because a bigot wouldn't sell him a room.

"Ah," Ernie winked crudely at him, "So that's how you get your rocks off. I guess that explains why you turned down the porn."

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, wondering how amazing this porn must be if the guy was pushing this hard to get him to buy it, when a robust redheaded woman burst through the door behind the counter, a scowl on her face.

"Are you bothering folks again, Ernie? I swear to god, you are the biggest pervert I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. And I'm your mother." The woman said walking up and pushing Ernie away from the register. She turned to Blaine, gracing him with a mega-watt grin.

"How can I help you, deary?" she asked him kindly. Blaine smiled timidly in return.

"I'm just trying to rent a room." He said, holding out three twenties for her to take.

"He's here with his boyfriend. It's why he turned down the porn." Ernie interrupted and the woman—she wasn't wearing a nametag, Blaine noticed— scowled at him.

"You and that damn porn. What have I told you about offering that?" she groused and then turned back to Blaine, smile on her face.

"It's not even that good, I swear. I'm sorry if my son insulted you, he's one of those special needs children." She told him and Ernie glowered at her.

"I ain't one of those retarded kids that take the short bus." Ernie shouted and the woman smacked him upside the head without any warning.

"Watch your tongue. I'm going to tell Uncle Andy you said that. And he'll give you a whipping for talking smack about your cousin like that." Blaine blinked, confused at the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

"I didn't mean he had a mental deficiency, although sometimes I wonder," she gave Ernie another scowl for good measure. "He's just a special kid. Always needed more attention than all my other kids."

"I didn't take any offense." Blaine assured her exasperatedly, hoping that they could get back to what he came here for.

The woman sighed in relief, "Good. I've had customers walk out after Ernie's taken care of them. It's why I give him the night shift, not as many people to insult." She said and he nodded in understanding, forcing himself to remain polite. It was against his nature to be anything else.

She finished ringing him up and handed him a key to his room with his change. He was about to leave when he got an idea. Living in this area, she might know a little bit about where they were going.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Of course!"

"Do you know how to get to Silent Hill? The road doesn't seem to be listed on the map."

The woman paled, her eyes widening. She bit her lip and looked down at the counter with a look of terror on her face.

"Why would you want to go there?" she asked after a moment of contemplative silence. Even Ernie, who didn't appear to be an easy guy to scare, looked frightened at the name of the town.

"We're doing a research paper on the historical relevance of the town and since it's so close we thought we'd come and see it for ourselves. We're from Ohio, you see." Blaine gave them the carefully constructed lie he and Kurt had come up with in case anyone stopped them on the way.

"That town is cursed. You should stay as far away from it as you can." The woman was deadly serious, "Besides, you can't even get to it anymore. The road doesn't go through. It's been closed down ever since the coal mine fires."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked and the woman nodded.

"Thank you." He said and turned away from the counter, key in hand.

"You guys have fun."He heard Ernie say from behind him and he quickly left, not wanting to hear any more from the local peanut gallery. Kurt was awake when he got back to the car.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Blaine got in and kissed him, unable to resist. Kurt was just too cute. Kurt smiled when he pulled away, looking dazed.

"Just outside of Brahms. I found us a hotel to stay in for a couple hours. We need all the sleep we can get." Blaine told him and then looked hesitant, wondering if he should tell Kurt about what he learned about Silent Hill.

"What is it?" Kurt knew that look. It was the look Blaine used whenever he had bad news to tell him.

"I asked for directions to Silent Hill and the woman who sold us a room said it was impossible to get there, that it's blocked off or something." Blaine said, not knowing what to expect from Kurt.

"That can't be true." Kurt frowned and looked out the window, turning away from his boyfriend. Blaine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look." He said trying to placate him, "Let's get a couple hours of sleep. Real sleep in an actual bed and then we'll head up and take a look. The woman said that it was closed off so there must be a turn off somewhere. Then we'll reevaluate, alright?"

Kurt nodded, sighing. Blaine reached over and kissed his hair, rubbing his leg comfortingly. Kurt turned and gazed coyly at him.

"Why, Mr. Anderson, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying something." He said, fluttering his eyebrows in a flirting manner. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled it closer to his crotch.

Blaine laughed, "Kurt, I'm so tired, I don't think even your talented fingers could get it up." He told him truthfully. Sex was the farthest thing from his mind right now. There was a flash of guilt in Kurt's eyes but it was quickly suppressed before Blaine could say anything about it.

"Is that a challenge?" Kurt teased boldly, leaning closer till only the glove box separated them. Blaine's heartbeat sped up, like it did every time Kurt deepened his voice like that. He'd dubbed it his sex tone and it was sexy as hell.

"You're going to be the death of me one of these days." Blaine told him and Kurt giggled.

"As long as you're enjoying yourself as you go." He said kissing him chastely and Blaine shook his head.

"I could think of worse ways." He pulled away from Kurt and started the car, ignoring his boyfriends glare.

"There better be." Kurt muttered in mock anger.

They drove around the side of the motel and parked. As they got out of the car, they grabbed the bags they'd thrown into the back seat. Blaine unlocked the door to their room and they both tumbled inside, setting their bags off to the side.

Blaine threw himself on the bed, his eyes closing almost immediately. Kurt sighed, glancing at the bag that held his moisturizers, contemplating on pretending that he'd already finished his nightly routine. His skin was flawless and could survive one night of mistreatment.

Grumbling to himself, Kurt grabbed the bag and locked himself in the bathroom. He was such a girl sometimes. When he came out of the bathroom, his face still tingling from his treatment, he was surprised to see that Blaine was still awake. He had assumed with how tired Blaine was, he would have nodded off already.

"My dad called again." Kurt said absently. He'd sat down on the wicker chair in the corner of the room, staring at his iphone with a sad look on his face. They'd been on the road for a day now, not stopping for anything except gas and food and Burt had called at least fifty times. His inbox was clogged with messages from his friends at McKinley and Dalton. Blaine had had similar problems with his own phone and they'd both agreed on keeping them on silent for the time being.

"I told you to just answer it." Blaine garbled, yawning. After forty-eight hours, they could officially put out a missing persons report on both of them and then the police could track their phones to find their locations but Blaine didn't count on being gone that long. This afternoon, they'd go stake out Silent Hill and be home by tomorrow when Kurt finally realized that there was no way to get passed the barrier.

"No. They'll know where we are and send someone to try and stop us." Kurt replied stubbornly. Blaine sighed and conceded defeat, not about to argue and fight over something he knew Kurt wasn't going to budge on.

Looking over at his boyfriend he groaned tiredly, his exhaustion bone deep.

"Your hair is going to be hell in the morning if you don't go wash the gel out." Kurt complained half-heartedly.

"Don't care." Blaine incoherently mumbled, "Too tired."

Kurt sighed, silently getting up to plug both his and Blaine's phones on their chargers. He changed into his silk pajamas and helped Blaine (who really didn't do anything to make it easier for him, lying there like a sack of potatoes) into his. Afterwards, he switched off the lights and locked the door and slid the security chain into place. Once that was done, he curled up behind Blaine after wrangling them both under the covers and wrapped his dainty arms around his beloved boyfriend, spooning him.

"Thanks for doing this, Blaine. You're the only one I trust right now." He told him, his breath tickling the back of Blaine's sensitive neck.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Kurt." Blaine said softly, already half asleep.

Kurt grinned at that, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up later that night feeling refreshed, having slept a solid twelve hours without interruption. To Blaine it was the most glorious feeling in the world, waking up with Kurt plastered behind him, erection poking him in the back, their legs tangled together underneath the sheets.<p>

He felt the rise and fall of Kurt's chest, and gently pulled himself out of Kurt's hold, turning so he faced the love of his life. Leaning forward he peppered small chaste kisses on Kurt's face, enticing him to return to the conscious world.

"Wake up, beautiful." He whispered into Kurt's ear so not to startle him.

"Hmmm…" Kurt moaned, pretending still be asleep and turned away. But the small grin on his face gave him away. Blaine chuckled and moved lower, his hands teasing the small tent that Kurt had in his pants, putting barely enough pressure to stimulate him.

"_Blaine_" Kurt whined and rocked into his touch, panting harshly.

Blaine knew he couldn't deny him any longer, he didn't have the strength. Not when every fiber of his being ached to give Kurt whatever he desired.

"I got you." Blaine said roughly pulling Kurt's loose fitting pants down to his knees, exposing Kurt to the cold air. Kurt moaned at the sensation, his hands clenching and unclenching as he fought to reach down and touch himself, anything to relieve the throbbing between his legs.

He gasped loudly when Blaine's hot mouth covered his aching flesh. He took him all the way down to the base so he could feel Kurt at the back of his throat and then came back up, licking the sides with a slick tongue. He loved pleasuring Kurt like this, seeing his prim and proper façade fall away to expose this debauched man whose only desire was more of Blaine's mouth, his hand, or his dick.

"Ahhhh…" Head thrown back in pleasure, Kurt's cried out as dry a finger entered him, wiggling back and forth until it found his prostate. Kurt bucked, thrusting himself up into Blaine's mouth and reached down to grab onto Blaine's curly mop, gripping him tightly.

The finger prodded harder against his prostate, making Kurt see stars. It didn't take much to push him over the edge and he exploded into Blaine's welcoming mouth, inner walls clenching around the finger inside him. Blaine released his softening organ with a wet pop and looked up to see that Kurt had his eyes closed, basking in the pleasure of his orgasm.

"I love it when you wake me up like that." Kurt told him, once he'd regained the powers of articulate speech.

Blaine chuckled, crawling up so he was face to face with Kurt and kissed him.

"I'm glad you loved it."

Kurt could feel that Blaine was still hard, his erection poking his thigh.

"Come here. I'll take care of you." Kurt told him and tried to flip Blaine over so he was lying back on the bed. Blaine however, had other ideas.

"Why don't we take a shower instead?" He asked and rose from the bed, stretching.

"I want to return the favor." Kurt said, pouting like a child that had been denied his favorite candy. Blaine was already in the bathroom, stripped of his clothing and in the process of turning on the shower. Kurt sat up, hearing the water hit the plastic tub and Blaine poked his head back into the room.

"Well, aren't you coming?" he asked and Kurt grinned, jumping up. He tripped on the pants that were still around his knees in his haste to follow Blaine into the bathroom. Blaine chuckled as Kurt abandoned the pants altogether and threw off his shirt on the way. He was naked by the time he got into the shower.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're on the right road?" Blaine looked at the GPS again, trying to figure out where the hell the turn off to this blasted town was. What he really wanted to go was go home but he knew Kurt would never leave before he found what he was looking for and he would never leave Kurt out here on his own.<p>

"According to the map, we are." Kurt said using one of the overhead consol lights to read the map. The sun had set an hour ago and it was now dark but that didn't deter Kurt. He was too focused on finding the turn off.

"Why don't we just go ask someone at that gas station we passed a little while ago?" Kurt asked him, throwing the map down in his lap. The longer he spent looking at it made his head hurt.

"Because they'll tell us the same thing the woman told me at the motel. For some reason, no one wants us to find this place. They say it's haunted." Blaine reasoned.

Kurt scoffed, "And you really believe them?"

Blaine didn't say anything, which made Kurt stare at him in disbelief.

"Oh my god! You do!"

"Maybe there is a reason we can't find this place." Blaine replied, avoiding the question altogether.

"I don't believe in hocus pocus crap like that, Blaine. These are all small-minded people who still believe that it's ok to wear plaid and paisley together. There is no such thing as monsters." Kurt said adamantly.

"Well either way, we can't find the-"

"Hey, look at that sign." Kurt interrupted, pointing excitedly at the green road sign that indicated how many miles drivers had left to go before reaching a destination. Brahms was a few miles back and Harrisville was six or seven miles away. Silent Hill lay between them. He could see the turn off now, light as day.

"We found it!" Kurt's eyes shown with glee and he turned to give Blaine a quick peck on the cheek.

Blaine sighed, and like the good boyfriend he was, turned on his blinker and made a left turn onto the road. They drove for another four miles on a narrow dirt road before the hit the barrier, a metal chain link fence that blocked them from going any further. There was a metal bridge connecting the other side across a large canyon.

"Pull over, Blaine." Kurt commanded and jumped out of the car when Blaine did as he was told, swerving off to the side as far as he could. Walking around the car and over to the fence, Kurt grabbed hold of the links with both hands and stared past it. Blaine got out of the car with more trepidation, leaving the door to the driver's side wide open.

"See Kurt, they were right. There's no way we can get passed this. It's against the law to go any further." Blaine told him, reading the large sign posted. But Kurt didn't seem to hear him, staring at the road past the fence with an intensity that was beginning to scare Blaine.

"We should head back home." Blaine tried again, slowly approaching his boyfriend. He didn't like this.

"Do you hear that?" Kurt suddenly asked, turning to look behind them. Headlights shone through the darkness and there was the sound of an engine pushed at full speed.

"Whoever it is, they're headed this way. Speeding by the sound of it." Blaine walked over and pulled a resisting Kurt back to the car.

"Who do you think it is?"

They were getting closer, Blaine could hear them coming. The sound echoed through the stillness of the night and it was the first time Blaine noticed that he couldn't hear any sounds of wildlife, no crickets chirping, no leaves rustling. There was no wind blowing. The trees of the forest surrounding them were as silent as the night.

"I don't know or care, Kurt. They're going to run into the same problem we have. Come on. Let's get in the car before that lunatic gets here." Blaine told him, pulling Kurt towards their car. The car that they'd been listening to was fast approaching and they both watched as it continued to speed towards them with no intention of stopping anytime soon.

"He's not slowing down." Blaine muttered in amazement before the car zoomed past them, slamming through the metal fence and beyond. A motorcycle with sirens followed close at its heels on what appeared to be a high speed chase.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine gawked, staring at the now opened gate. It was ruined, having been torn apart by the speed of the oncoming cars.

"The gates open now." Kurt said absentmindedly and Blaine turned to gawk at him. It only took a few seconds before he realized Kurt had taken off at a run towards their car and jumped into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him. Blaine swore and ran around to the passenger's side, just able to get in before Kurt slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, rocketing them off past the gate.

"Kurt, please slow down. We aren't in any hurry." Blaine begged his boyfriend, griping the handle on his door tightly. Kurt didn't listen or even appear to have heard him, speeding down the path that had just been opened to them with a manic look in his eyes.

The fog appeared unexpectedly, blanketing the road and making it almost impossible to see. Kurt did not slow down, pressing the gas pedal to the floor. He could hear the sirens of the motorcycle ahead of them, getting closer as Kurt sped up. Blaine reached over to grab Kurt's arm, which was gripping the wheel tightly.

"Kurt, SLOW DOWN! You can't even see in this mess! Are you trying to get us killed?" Blaine yelled at his mentally unstable boyfriend.

"I have to go. Don't you understand? She's calling me, I have to help her. She needs me." Kurt mumbled, making Blaine worried about his sanity. Kurt wasn't acting rational.

A figure walked out of the fog and Blaine barely had time to grab the steering wheel, jerking the wheel to the side so they wouldn't run into a pedestrian. The car wrenched to right and spun, flipping over a few times with a crash of fiber glass and crunching metal. The windshield exploded in their faces, sending shards of glass all over the interior of the car and onto the road above them. The last thing Blaine remembered before the darkness brutally took him was Kurt's agonized scream and a thunderous pain in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>It only gets worse from here. Kudos to anyone who knows where I got the title from. :) Please drop a review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Newfound Friends and Enemies

**Since this is a crossover, it will follow the events of the movie. But for the purpose of this story, I will be making some minor changes. I'm not copying the movie scene for scene. I'm changing and adapting them. And just so you guys know, Blaine and Kurt are both juniors in this and I've extended the dates on how long Silent Hill has been abandoned for. Just to make this story a little more believable.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers.**

**Warnings: Same as chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Newfound Friends and Enemies<p>

Blaine awoke slowly, bits and pieces of awareness trickling in. His first couple thoughts were a jumble of confusion, loss and panic all rolled into one. But it wasn't long until he registered the pain. He moaned. His head ached something fierce and his entire body felt like it was one giant bruise. He couldn't tell where the pain started or ended, just that it was all-consuming. Moving hurt, sending shockwaves of intense pain through his battered body.

Along with the dizzying, free-falling sense of displacement, he had the distinct feeling of being upside down. His head felt heavy, like all his blood had emptied into it, and his sinuses ached.

Opening his eyes, he saw that his assumptions were correct. The car was on its head, leaving him hanging upside down in his seat, his arms dangling onto the roof of the car. His seat belt dug into his hips and shoulder, keeping him suspended above the ground. Blaine licked his dry lips, or attempted to at least. His mouth was bone dry and felt uncomfortably fuzzy. He closed his mouth and swished saliva around in his mouth, jaw aching from hanging open for so long.

The air was foggy, leaving behind the tangy taste of metal on his tongue. He could smell the sulfur in the air and every inhale left a metallic taste on his tongue. It was unsettling.

Blinking away another rush of dizziness, he turned his head to stare at the seat next to him and couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. It hurt too much to think he decided and closed his eyes once more.

Where the hell was he? He had no clue. He tried to go back through his memories but the pounding in his head was making it difficult. The last thing he could remember clearly was being at the hotel room with Kurt in the shower.

His eyes widened as it all came rushing back to him. Kurt. Speeding after the cop and the lunatic that crashed through the gate. And then…

They must have crashed.

Wildly, he looked over where Kurt had last been seen, expecting to find him in the same position as he was. He was dismayed to find that the seat next to him was empty and the driver's side door was wide open, as if Kurt had just got up and walked out.

Ignoring the sudden rush of pain, he reached over and unbuckled his seat belt, forgetting that it was the only thing keeping him suspended in midair. Before he could brace himself, he crashed to the ground, the glass on the upturned roof cutting into his face.

With a grunt of pain, he maneuvered himself so he could crawl out of the shattered window, praying to god that Kurt wasn't lying somewhere in the road, having somehow been thrown from the car. Had Kurt been wearing his seatbelt? He couldn't remember. Putting his on when he'd gotten in the car after Kurt had been instinctual, something he'd done ever since his uncle had been killed eight years ago for not wearing his.

Once out of the totaled Porsche—a present for his sixteenth birthday from his dad who had missed his birthday party to go to a court meeting for a client of his—he slowly rose to his feet, his body feeling like it had gone a couple rounds with a professional boxer. Adrenaline gave him the energy to walk around his destroyed car, looking anxiously for his boyfriend.

He wasn't on the road.

He wasn't in the car.

Blaine stumbled, calling out for Kurt into the dense fog. It was light out but he couldn't see the sun, the fog so thick it enveloped the entire sky. Blaine vaguely remembered it being night the last time he'd seen Kurt. Some time must have passed. Did Kurt go out to get some help? He wouldn't have just left him like that?

Blaine looked around, wondering which way he would have gone. Would he have gone back towards Brahms or further into Silent Hill? He knew the answer before he'd even finished asking himself. What with how Kurt had been acting, he would have definitely gone to Silent Hill.

So with the last of his energy, he focused on putting one foot in front of the other, determined to hike the rest of the way to the town his boyfriend had been so anxious getting to, hoping to meet up with him there. Holding his side, he tried to stifle the gasp of pain that racked through his body every time he took a step. The blood that had steadily dripped from his head wound had congealed, leaving behind the dried remains and a pounding headache.

The road curved ahead, bending around a sheer face of ragged rock. The other side of the road was lined with a guard rail that stopped the cars from driving into what looked like a rocky canyon.

After walking for what Blaine thought must have been a couple years—but in reality was only five or six minutes—he came across the remains of the cop's motorcycle lying on the road next to the guard rail. The bike was deserted, as was the car that Blaine found half a mile up the road when he continued on.

Both passenger and drivers side doors to the silver jeep were opened and abandoned. Blaine approached it warily, unsure if whoever had been driving was still around. He didn't think they'd think too kindly of him looting around their vehicle but it was possible they might have a first aid kit or some Tylenol at the very least.

Ribs on fire, Blaine tentatively lowered himself into the passenger's seat, grunting with the effort. His ribs were definitely bruised, but thankfully not broken. He had a broken rib before and knew what it felt like in his very short football career that lasted only one season.

He lay back against the seat, panting harshly. The walk and all the effort he'd taken in getting into the jeep had sapped what little energy he'd had, leaving him exhausted. Yet through all this, he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. Where the hell was he? Was he hurt?

Blaine imagined if these were the injuries he'd walked away from after the crash, Kurt had to be hurt too. And that broke his heart a little.

"I have to find him." Blaine knew that he'd never rest until he found Kurt, alive and hopefully in one piece.

"I promise. I'll find you." He said, closing his eyes. Remembering the sweet smile Kurt would give him once they were reunited made Blaine grin. Taking deep breaths, breathing in the sulfurous air, he slipped into unconsciousness with images of him and Kurt together at Dalton, with his family at Friday night dinners, at the coffee shop where Kurt had confessed his feelings for him, and the next month at that same coffee shop where he finally realized how much he was totally and completely in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Cybil Bennett really hated Silent Hill. It was a town bred of evil, filled with those who were the instruments of evil and the innocent ones who were preyed upon by evil. She knew after she found that man trying to kill that kid in the mine shaft, that nothing good would ever come from that accursed town, past, present or future.<p>

She knew something was wrong with that woman the moment she'd pulled up to the gas station on highway four. A couple years ago, a woman and a child traveling together wouldn't have been something that would make her suspicious but then she'd gotten a case.

Jeremy Saunders, a six year old boy who'd she'd found up in the mine shaft. It had changed her, changed how she saw people. That monster had kidnapped that little boy, pretended to be his father and then took him up there to die. After her failure to save him, she was the one who had to explain to the boy's parents what happened, why their only child was dead. It wasn't easy. She'd spiraled after that, suspicious of any adults with children, letting her assumptions getting the best of her. Her captain had called it a symptom of PTSD, something she was later diagnosed with. It was subsequently the reason she was taken off the work rotation and given medical leave to get herself together and find a way to forgive herself. She'd taken the paid leave and come back a few weeks later, ready to get back to work.

That had been a year ago, almost to the day.

Seeing that little girl, so jumpy and afraid, had sparked something in her. She wasn't about to let something like Jeremy happen again. So when the woman had taken the turn off for Silent Hill, she'd followed with an iron gut, hoping that this wasn't going to be what she thought it was. She turned her sirens on to pull her over and then all hell had broken loose. The woman sped off before she could approach the side of the vehicle and she jumped on her bike to follow, breaking the speed limit to catch up.

That was the last thing she remembered before losing control of her motorcycle.

Groaning in pain, she'd picked herself off the ground, having landed on opposite side of the road where she'd skidded after crashing. Half concealed in the bushes, the fog had hidden her from anyone passing by. She'd gotten lucky, walking away from a crash like that. And the bumps and bruises she had now were nothing compared to what she could have received had she not been wearing a helmet or her leather outfit.

The car she'd been chasing came into view and she unclipped her gun from her holster, holding it tightly as she cautiously approached the vehicle. Everything was quiet but Cybil wasn't going to risk it. The woman might just be around the corner, ready to jump her. And she still had the little girl.

She wasn't expecting to see a man—no, a boy, she corrected herself—sitting in the passenger's seat, head tilted back and eyes closed as if sleeping. Though he looked old enough to vote, he still was too young to be considered a man.

Glancing around for the woman, she slowly approached the boy, noting the blood caked to his temple. He looked like he'd gone to hell and back. Not believing him to be a threat, she diagnosed him to the best of her abilities and holstered her gun. Running back to her bike, she fished around for the first aid kit she kept in the back compartment.

The head wound didn't look to serious but she wasn't going to risk his life in case it was something worse. She grabbed a piece of gauze and sterilizer from her kit and she wiped the blood from his head, checking the wound. It wasn't as deep as she first thought and thankfully wouldn't need any stitches. With the penlight, she shined light into his eyes, noting the distorted dilation of his pupils.

"Concussion, no doubt. I wonder if you're hurt anywhere else?" she said to herself, running an inquiring eye over him. He was a handsome boy, with a strong masculine bone structure and slicked back, dark curly hair. His clothes were made of fine material, and looked too much like a uniform to be anything less. She sighed and, very professionally, ran a hand down his side, searching for any sign of pain or blood.

He groaned as her hand passed over his ribs, eyes fluttering but he didn't wake up. She continued to check him over at a faster rate, resisting the urge to shake him. Although it was important that he woke up so she could monitor him, concussions were scary enough without causing any more damage.

"Hey, kid." She called out to him and he opened his eyes sluggishly, staring at her with a hazy expression.

"You need to wake up." She told him and he blinked a few times, looking frightfully confused.

"K…urt?" he mumbled and closed his eyes, grimacing.

"Now, don't do that. Come, on now. Stay awake. Did you say your name was Kurt?" she asked him.

Her voice was fuzzy to his ears but Blaine could understand what she was saying.

"N…uh uh." He spoke inarticulately, inwardly wincing at it. A voice, which sounded suspiciously like his perfectly eloquent boyfriend, started telling him off for sounding like an idiot. He was sure he did.

"Alright, calm down." She put a comforting hand on his arm when he started to hyperventilate at the thought of Kurt. How long had he been out? He didn't even remember going to sleep. Where was Kurt? Did he send someone back after him? Was he ok?

"Can you tell me your name?" Cybil asked him once he'd settled down. She sounded nice, Blaine noted, like a vet trying to calm a skittish colt. He looked up and saw that it was the cop, the one on the motorcycle. She was still wearing her helmet, black sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Blaine." It took a moment for him to remember his own name, feeling disconnected from his own body.

"You have a concussion, Blaine. It's ok to be confused for a bit. But it will all come back." She told him, and Blaine nodded, dumbly.

"You hit your head pretty hard by the looks of it. Can you tell me how you got here?" she asked. His face turned an interesting shade of green and Cybil helped him lean out of the car in case he threw up.

Putting his head between his legs seemed to help and the sudden onset of nausea slowly abated.

"Drove. We're visiting." Blaine got out, taking deep gasping breaths.

"We?"

"Me and my boyfriend, Kurt. He's been having nightmares about a town called Silent Hill. He thought that if we visited, it would give him some answers why." Blaine said in between deep breaths.

"I see. You realize that the town is shut down, right? No one's been up there for forty years." She lied, omitting the fact of Jeremy and his attacker. Blaine didn't need to know that. He was just a kid himself.

"I know. We were at the gates when this car barreled through them. Kurt got this look in his eye and went a little crazy. He hasn't been sleeping well lately and his judgment hasn't been the best. Before I could stop him he sped off after them, the car and the motorcycle. I don't know what happened next, I know we crashed because when I woke up, the car was flipped over and Kurt was gone. I thought he might have gone to get some help. Did he tell you to come find me?" Blaine explained, looking so hopeful that it was painful to tell him the truth. She vaguely remembered seeing the car last night, parked on the side of the road before taking off after the woman in the jeep.

"No, I was the cop that was chasing the car. I crashed too and when I went looking for the owner of this car, I found you instead." She told him and watched his face fall.

"I gotta find him." He told her desperately, "Please, I love him. And he has to be hurt after the crash." He grabbed the lapels of her jacket tightly, leaning all his weight on her. He had a wild look in his eyes.

"Ok, Ok." She shrugged his hands off easily and he swayed. Realizing her mistake, she caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked him when he groaned, his eyes squinted shut in pain.

"My ribs." He grunted and she moved to take off his blazer, feeling his side once more while he was awake. None of them were poking out, a good sign but he winced when she touched his side.

"I can't tell if they're broken or just bruised but I know the treatment is the same for both." She told him, "Don't move around too much."

"I need to find Kurt." Blaine shook his head stubbornly and tried to stand.

"If he had the ability to get up and leave the scene of the accident, then I'm sure he's fine. It's you I'm worried about." She told him, forcing him to sit back down.

"I'm fine." Blaine pushed the pain back, steeling himself for another try at standing.

"You look like shit." She told him, which made him laugh.

"I haven't been getting much sleep either. Kurt's nightmares have taken over our lives at the moment."

"You must really love this kid," she checked his head one last time, "You can't seem to get your mind off him."

"I do. We're going to get married some day." Blaine smiled at the thought, remembering the day they'd talked about it. Everyone always told them to slow down, that they were just kids who had their whole lives in front of them to decide about that but Blaine knew that Kurt was the one for him. He didn't want anyone else.

She picked up his jacket, noticing the emblazed D on the right breast. Furrowing her eyes in confusion, she remembered he was wearing some type of uniform.

"Are you still in high school?" she asked and he nodded in confirmation.

"Yea, we go to Dalton Academy. We're both juniors." Blaine told her, feeling sleepy again.

She shook him lightly, seeing his eyelids start to droop.

"Do your parents know you're here?" she asked, with a gut feeling that the answer was no.

Blaine shook his head, validating her suspicions.

"We left last night, driving till we got here. We live in Westerville, or I do. Kurt lives in Lima, but it's only a couple hours away from school so he commutes back on the weekends." Blaine was rambling, he knew it but he couldn't seem to stop. He blamed his head injury. Apparently concussions made him chatty.

"That's in Ohio, right?" she asked, trying to keep him awake. She'd leave the anger at their rash actions to their parents. That wasn't what Blaine needed right now.

"Yea, but it's not far from here. It only took us two days to get to Brahms." He told her, as if it was some kind of justification.

"Your parents must be worried." She told him, helping him shuck back into his blazer.

He laughed drunkenly, dizzy from his head wound.

"We had to put our phones on silent. They've been calling us non-stop. Especially Kurt's dad. He's really protective of Kurt, what with him being so small and fragile. He's going to kill me when we get back." Blaine mumbled the last part to himself.

"What if he makes me stop seeing Kurt? I don't think I could stand that!" he continued to talk to himself, forgetting that Cybil was there for a moment.

"Let's take this one step at a time. We'll make sure your ok, then we'll find Kurt, who's most likely fine, just went to go get some help, and then we'll call your parents. Okay?" she asked him and he nodded, tiredly. His head hurt too much to argue.

"Alright, sit tight. I'm going to call our location in." she patted his leg and stepped away from him and the car, taking a hold of the radio velcro'd to her shoulder.

"Officer Bennett to base." She spoke into the black box, watching Blaine out of the corner of her eye. He didn't attempt to go back to sleep or get up, which made her happy.

Static was her only reply on the radio.

"Officer Bennett to Base, please respond." She repeated, louder. Blaine looked up at her, his eyes heavily lidded.

"Shit."

She heard footsteps coming, running towards them and there was no doubt in her mind to who they belonged too. Walking forward, she grabbed Blaine's arm and put it over her shoulder. With all her strength, she lifted him to his feet and helped him walk back behind the car, lying off to the side of the road.

"Lay her for a second, alright. And I need you to stay quiet. Once I find the woman and the child, we'll get out of here." She told him, "Don't fall asleep, think of what Kurt would do to help you stay awake."

He mumbled a soft reply and she left him, crouching behind the car so the woman wouldn't see her and make a run for it. She wouldn't make it far, Cybil was one of the fastest runners on the force, but she was hesitant to leave Blaine alone for an extended period of time.

The woman approached the car quickly, turning to look back behind her as if someone was following her out of the fog. She crouched to pick up a piece of paper, looking at it for a moment before looking back up.

"Sharon." She called out, staring back towards the road that would take her to Silent Hill. Slowly she made her way to the driver's side, picking up a piece of paper on the seat.

She got into the car, reached over and shut the other door, and dug around in the middle consol, pulling out a phone. Cybil watched through the back window as she held a short conversation. The little girl was nowhere to be seen. Glancing back at Blaine's feet that were sticking out into the road, she slowly walked towards the driver's side, having un-holstered her gun as soon as she'd hid him. The woman tried to start the car, cursing expletives when the engine refused to turn over.

"Ma'am." Cybil alerted the woman to her presences as she got closer. The woman jumped, obviously not expecting her and Cybil held her gun high, in case she got any funny ideas.

"Ma'am, I want you to put both hands on the wheel." Cybil told her, using her authoritative cop voice. The woman turned to look at her and Cybil repeated her demand forcefully, no longer asking.

The woman complied, her shoulders tense. Cybil opened the door quickly, not giving the woman time to react.

"Where's the little girl, ma'am?" she asked, knowing that the woman had been into town while she had been unconscious and could have had time to stash her somewhere.

"Please, my daughter, she's gone. I need your help." The woman pleaded, taking her hands off the wheel. She turned to look at Cybil with worried eyes. It looked genuine but Cybil had been on the police force long enough to know that there were some good actors out there, and in her experience, not all of them had been men.

"Get out of the car." She lowered the gun and reached in to pull grab her, pulling her out before she could fully comply. With rough force, she pushed the woman towards the hood of the jeep, holstered her gun and cuffed her quick and proficiently. The woman verbally protested but didn't struggle.

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law." Cybil ignored her protests, reading her the Miranda Rights.

"I don't think you understand. There's something weird going on here. My daughter, Sharon, she's in danger." The woman said, growing frustrated. This wasn't going liked she'd planned.

"If you really cared about that girl, you wouldn't have sped off." Cybil told her, and the woman huffed.

"Listen to me. She's ill, she sleepwalks." She all but yelled when Cybil refused to listen to her claims. She needed to find her daughter and they were wasting time.

"Just calm right down, I'm gonna find the little girl." Cybil told her, and the woman fell silent, staring at her.

"You're bleeding." The woman said calmly and Cybil touched her head where it was still throbbing, her fingers coming back bloody.

"Cracked my head on the road pretty hard when my bike went down. Must have been out for a while." she wasn't all too worried about it. The kid had worse injuries than her and he'd been in a car. She looked back towards Brahms. They'd have to hoof it.

"You alright to walk?" she asked the woman and she nodded uncertainly.

"Then it looks like we'll be hiking back to Brahms." Cybil told her, grabbing her distended elbow, leading her back towards the way they'd come. As soon as her prisoner was forcibly detained and the kid was safely on his way to a hospital, she could send out a search party for the little girl and the boyfriend.

"What?" the woman didn't seem to comprehend what she'd said.

"You're going back to the station." Cybil clarified for her.

"You're kidding?" the woman replied, sounding shocked.

"Nope." Cybil pushed her along, keeping her in front the entire time.

"Have you heard a single word I've said?" the woman asked, growing fustrated.

Cybil nodded and stopped her when they approached Blaine. He wasn't unconscious and was looking the most lucid she'd seen him since he'd woken up.

"Can you stand?" she asked him and he nodded. Without her help, he stood up, teetering slightly when he got to his feet. The woman looked at Blaine in confusion.

"Who's he?"

"No one of importance. A kid who decided it would be fun to trespass after you broke open the gate." Cybil said blithely. Blaine sighed but didn't say anything to refute her. It wasn't worth the energy he'd need.

"He doesn't look so good." The woman said warily and Cybil nodded.

"Don't worry about him. Worry about what you're going to say when we get back to the station." She told her and nudged them forward.

Blaine swayed and Cybil reached out to catch him but he caught himself before he fell, stubbornly.

"I think I can make it on my own." He said and started walking, slowly putting one foot in front of the other.

"That's good. I still have to check you into a hospital when we get back to make sure you didn't knock anything loose." She told him. He groaned.

"But what about Kurt?" he asked as they walked.

"When we get back, I'll organize a search party and they'll come up here to look for both the little girl and your boyfriend." She told him, "And that's if he hasn't already hiked down to find some help himself."

Blaine shook his head wildly, "He wouldn't have. He's been so intent on getting to Silent Hill that he would have headed that way. Is there anyone up there that could help him?"

"No, like I said. It's been abandoned for some time now. The coal mine still burns making it impossible to be up there for an extended time because of the fumes. It's not snow that's falling, its ash." Cybil told him and the woman perked up in interest.

"Why was your boyfriend so intent on getting to Silent Hill?" Cybil wasn't sure she wanted them talking together but technically they weren't breaking any law by doing it.

"Nightmares. He kept repeating the name in his sleep and he thought that if we came here, we'd find answers." Blaine said. He was tired of explaining. But he knew for sure that he'd have to explain it at least three more times, one to the police and one to his parents and Kurt's dad. It was also possible that Dean Matthews would want an explanation as well.

"That's why I came here with my daughter. Sharon. She was having nightmares too. Did he sleepwalk as well?" the woman asked excitedly, but Blaine shook his head.

"No, he just screamed. Chilling, heart-wrenching screams that you could hear throughout the whole floor. We live in a dorm, you see. It got so bad that Kurt's roommate had to sleep in a friend's room." Blaine told him, shivering at the memories.

"There has to be a connection." The woman mused. Blaine looked her up and down. By his standards, she wasn't the prettiest woman, with short stringy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that could never compare to Kurt's. But she was an obstinate woman, one that was going to get her way one way or another, that much he could tell. She wasn't going to be bullied by this cop, every minute looking for a chance to escape so she could find her daughter.

"My name is Blaine Anderson. What's yours?" he asked. He had a connection to this woman, one that he was sure the cop wouldn't understand.

"Rose De Silva." The woman replied, and she assumed the aforementioned Kurt was his boyfriend's name.

"Why were you coming up here in the middle of the night?" Cybil asked them, interrupting their conversation.

"I thought it would help her." Rose replied solemnly.

Blaine sighed, "I didn't want to but Kurt told me he was coming up here with or without me. I couldn't let him go alone."

Cybil snorted, looking at Rose. "You people. You get off the highway from the big city, bringing your sick problems with you."

She turned to Blaine, "And you! You boys thought it was a good idea to leave home without telling anyone where you were going, just to come and visit a ghost town? Do you know how irresponsible that is? I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"Why aren't you listening to us?" Rose asked desperately. Blaine knew that kind of desperation. Rose was missing someone she loved too.

Officer Bennett may have just been doing her job but she could never comprehend what they were both going through. Though he couldn't quite blame her, Blaine would have never have believed Rose's story if he hadn't been with Kurt these last few weeks.

"We had a guy come up here a little while ago, snatched a little boy from a rest stop. Dropped him into a mine vent. I never want to see anything like that again." She ground her jaw a little at the memories of Jeremy.

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but you're not helping here. There is now way I would ever harm my own daughter!" Rose turned to look at her, pivoting. They came to a stop, the two women staring each other down.

"How do I even know she is your daughter?" Cybil asked and then grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her forward.

"Come on, get moving." Rose silently obeyed, though Blaine could tell she was fuming.

They passed Cybil's wrecked motorcycle without glancing at it and Blaine stumbled upon sight of his own car. It was totaled.

"Jesus, kid. You're lucky a concussion and some bruised ribs are only thing you got from that." Cybil told him upon seeing it but they didn't stop. Only when it was impossible to go on did they stop.

The road was gone and in its place was a cavernous crack that had no end in sight. It cut through the mountain completely. There were slabs of concrete and rubble lying near the edge as if a giant laser beam had perfectly sliced through the hard rock, leaving behind the debris as evidence. Smoke and fog filled in all the empty space, the mist so thick you couldn't see the other side.

Cybil stared at it in confused awe, taking off her sunglasses to get a better look. It wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before.

Hearing a funny noise, she turned around to look at the pile of smashed cars that were gated off on the side of the road with metal fencing.

"Now do you see what I'm talking about? Now will you take these off me?" Rose asked, a new sense of urgency in her voice. She looked worried about something but Blaine barely heard her, gaping at the road he'd driven on just hours before. It was just gone.

His brain told him that it was impossible but his eyes weren't lying to him.

Cybil looked shaken, apparently not wanting to believe it herself. Regaining function of her brain, she turned around, shaking her head.

"No, get walking." She pointed in the opposite direction. "There's a fire lookout tower of the far side of Taluka Lake."

Taking Rose by the elbow she forcefully turned her around and started pulling her. And with a tilt of her helmeted head, she indicated that Blaine was to follow.

"Fuck you, you stupid cop." Rose spat, her face taught in frustrated anger. Blaine almost agreed with her.

"This place is completely cut off and something is keeping us here. You have no idea what's going on." Rose spoke, seemingly resigned about the situation. Her eyes kept glancing around, looking for something that Blaine couldn't see.

A shadow in the distance, teetering down the ashy slope, caught Cybil's attention. She frowned.

"Hey," she called out. The shape ignored her, keeping its pace as it wobbled towards them.

"Hey, you up there." She tried again, trying to get the things attention. "I'm a police officer."

Static from Rose and Blaine's phone was drowned out by the white noise of Cybil's radio. They all stared at their respective technology in confusion.

"What's going on?" Cybil asked looking back up at the figure.

It had reached the road by now, making a terrible gasping sound as it walked. As it grew closer, the three of them were able to see the shape of the disfigured body. It had no arms, the flesh covering its upper body shifting as if the limbs were trapped inside trying to break free. It was as tall as Blaine and had no hair of any kind. Its legs, warped and knotted, made walking look painful, and jerked back and forth as if in some kind of seizure. But what scared Blaine the most was its face. It had no eyes, only a gaping mouth that was black on the inside.

Cybil drew her gun as it continued to approach, growing more scared by the second. A round wound was on the center of its chest and a black substance dripped steadily from the fissure, sizzling and smoking when it hit the ground.

"Stay back. I'm warning you." Cybil called out to the creature. Blaine couldn't call it anything else. It sure wasn't human or any type of animal he'd ever seen.

The creature paid her words no mind, arching back and spitting a cascade of the black liquid at Cybil. She cried out in pain as it burned her and she ripped off her helmet, exposing her short bleach blonde hair. She growled and didn't hesitate to fill whatever the hell this thing was full of bullets, almost emptying her clip.

Rose took the opportunity to run past both her and the creature, fleeing to safety. Blaine glanced back at Cybil, who was now quickly discarding her leather jacket as the liquid ate at her clothes like acid, and took off after Rose. She was the only one who would understand and could possibly help him.

Blaine stumbled along the way, but somehow managed to keep up, his head pounding in tune with his racing heart beat. His ribs ached but the adrenaline coursing through his veins blocked out the pain enough so that it wasn't bothering him. They didn't stop until they reached the outskirts of Silent Hill and Rose stopped to catch her breath. Blaine almost keeled over in relief.

"You followed me?" she gasped, looking back at Blaine in shock. He nodded.

"I know you're not crazy and you're my best chance at finding Kurt. I have to find him." Blaine told her. She stared at him for a few seconds as if she was trying to size him up but finally she nodded in understanding. She stepped through her linked arms and twisted them so they were now cuffed in front of her instead of behind her back.

"What the hell was that thing?" Blaine asked remembering the creature. It wasn't human. It couldn't be. But Rose didn't seem surprised by its presence.

He'd seen both of the woman's faces. While Officer Bennett had been confused and a little bit afraid, Rose seemed calm.

"I have no idea." Rose glanced behind her to see if the cop had followed them, "But I have seen something like it before. I was trying to tell her but she wouldn't listen. Something's wrong with this place."

Blaine nodded. He knew she had tried.

"We have to find some keys for these." Rose gestured and shook her arms, the cuffs jingling together.

"They'll have them at the police station. They're must be one around here somewhere." Blaine replied, looking around for anything that could be used as a map or marker.

"No." Rose looked determined. They didn't have any time to waste before the darkness came back. She would just have to deal with it. "We have to find the elementary school."

"Why? They won't have keys there." Blaine argued, not understanding.

"We don't have time. We have to find her before the sirens go off again and that hellish nightmare world returns. Sharon was drawing things in her sleep, changing pictures she'd already drawn so they looked frightening. They started out innocent, pictures that any kid would draw and then I would find them days later and they were different, more evil. And the worst part of all this is that she didn't even remember doing it. Her last drawing was of the school. She must have gone there." Rose said and Blaine sighed, still not understanding what the hell she was talking about. If Sharon was at the school, then where was Kurt? Was he with her?

"Look, I know I don't make much sense. But you just have to trust me, I can't explain it. You have to see it with your own eyes to believe it. But if you help me find my daughter, I will help you find your boyfriend." Rose turned to him, and held out her hands to shake.

"Do you think they could have found each other?" Blaine asked and reluctantly shook Rose's hand. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave Kurt out all by himself while he searched for Rose's daughter. Maybe it would be better if they split up and looked on their own. But what if Kurt and Sharon were together? And two heads were always better than one, right?

"It's possible." Rose replied but from her tone, Blaine didn't think she believed it.

"I'll help you." Blaine said, because when it boiled down to it, he didn't want to be alone out here. The town had an abandoned feel to it, buildings long since fallen out of repair. Cars sat vacant on the sides of the road. Some were damaged beyond repair and others looked brand new. A fine layer of ash covered everything and light peeking through the fog, illuminating the grey. It served as a reminder to them that despite how tranquil this world looked, it wasn't somewhere they wanted to stay for long.

"We need to get moving," Rose took lead and they started running. Whatever she was running from, the hellish nightmare she spoke about, must have truly terrified her. She wasn't going to get caught by it again.

"So where's the school?" Blaine asked as they ran. Despite his tenancy on the Dalton Rugby team, he surprisingly found himself out of breath. Shrugging it off, he blamed his injuries and pushed his body even harder to keep up with Rose.

"I don't know. There must be a directory around here somewhere." Rose replied, panting. They ran further into town coming across what must have been the main street, passing abandoned store fronts with broken windows. Purdy's Pub. Nathan's Drugs. Two hair salons and a clothier that had mannequins portraying what must have been the latest style back when people lived here. Looking at the state of the clothes, he could imagine Kurt's reaction, a mixture of horrified and indignant. Thinking of Kurt made him smile, till he remembered that he was currently missing and most likely hurt.

The town wasn't as small as Blaine originally thought and he took the time to look at what must have been a bustling and popular city. Now it was the epitome of a ghost town, the buildings falling into despair, the road cracked and filled with potholes. This sidewalk was in a sorry state, and Blaine was glad that there were no cars on the road.

Ash continued to fall like snow all around them, gathering in Blaine's curls. He shook his head free of the falling cinders and spied a bus stop ahead of them, a map on the road light.

"Look," Blaine pointed at it, "Maybe that will tell us something."

Rose swerved to run towards it. They paused momentarily to check the map, each breathing deeply.

"Midwich School. You think that's it?" Blaine pointed at the indicator mark, printed as a small building with a flag flying on top of it.

"Let's go find out." Rose said and without saying anything took off running, following the map. They paused to check a couple more stops, making sure they were going in the right direction but didn't say anything else.

"There." Blaine saw it first, the sign out front displaying 'Midwich Elementary'. It was a tall, four story, brick inlaid building with rows of windows along each floor. Steps lead up to a set of double doors.

Slowing to a slow walk, they took the steps, passing a trash can and a rusting vintage bike that looked like it had came right out of the seventies. Blaine supposed it had. They didn't stop, pushing past the double doors and into the school. It was darker inside, the only light coming in through the windows from outside. There was no electricity or fire, anything that could be used as a source of light.

For all intents and purposes, the building was as lifeless as the town surrounding it.

* * *

><p><strong>If I have any readers out there, please review! I'd like some feedback. <strong>


	4. The Valley of Unrest

**I tweaked the circumstances of Kurt and Blaine's first meeting but assume that everything that happened after is the same. Karofsky incident, transferring, etc… **

**Also I'm not trying to offend anyone with the religious undertones in this story. But I'm not going to apologize for it, so if you get offended by this, please be offended elsewhere. I'm not trying to shove it down your throat but Silent Hill has a lot of religious subtext, relating to a massive cult. So they're will be different opinions about spirituality in this. Don't read too much into Blaine's, Rose's or Kurt's personal opinions. They're just to give the characters more background. They don't have any big relation to the actual story.**

**The title comes from a poem by Edgar Allan Poe by the same title if anyone was curious.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Valley of Unrest<p>

The door slammed shut behind them, the sound echoing around the small atrium they were standing in, bouncing off the cracked walls. Despite how forlorn the building looked, they each felt a sense of foreboding upon entering, as if something was waiting them at the end of the line. And only with hope of reuniting with their lost loved ones did they move forward into the unknown building.

"Sharon," Rose shouted, the sound amplified. There was no movement in response to her cries.

Blaine hated the sense of neglect and desertion that he felt while walking through Silent Hill. Though he would like to deny it, he was scared to think what that meant. There were no birds, no wildlife of any kind that he could see. There was only that creature that had attacked the police women and Blaine couldn't wrap his head around what sort of demonic being it was.

The whole situation was strange. Even abandoned towns, especially ones so close to a forest, would have signs of life. But it was as if the town itself was dying, rotting from the inside out.

Blaine chalked it up to paranoia and turned his head to look at the door behind him, hoping to get any sort of clue. He was not disappointed.

The top section of the door held a large square opaque glass window that Blaine had vaguely noticed upon their arrival. The window had a grainy texture that looked bumpy to the touch and in the middle of the glass there was a circular design embedded into the glass. He raised his hand to touch the strange cross like symbol with the tips of his fingers.

Blaine stared at the figure in wonder, having seen nothing like in before in his life. It depicted a ring in the center with four smaller crosses sticking out the sides of it. The bottom arm of the cross extended farther, reaching down to a wider base that would have held it up had it been an actual object.

"I've seen this symbol before." Rose muttered softly, confusion coloring her tone. "It's everywhere around town, like a cult or something."

"It looks religious." Blaine said, "Some type of Christian denomination."

Rose didn't say anything in reply, looking up the steps that would take them deeper into the school. A railing ran down the middle, painted a sunny yellow color. The steps were the same color as if to inspire happiness in whoever entered this haunted place.

"Yep, definitely religious," Blaine said when they reached the top of the stairs. He glanced behind him to see a sign that disheartened him.

"Look." He pointed to it.

"The foes of the righteous shall be condemned." Rose read aloud, her heart sinking with every word. What kind of people must have lived in this town?

"Kurt would have field day if he saw that." Blaine muttered to himself. Rose, overhearing him, raised an eyebrow in question.

"One too many preachers telling him he was going to go to hell for acting on his perverse lust for another guy. And it didn't help that when his mom died, some asshole had the audacity to tell him that it was his fault for being the way he was." Blaine explained, eyes narrowing in anger at the memory.

Every time he remembered that sad day when Kurt had told him about it, he still got angry on Kurt's behalf. It was a closely kept secret he'd hidden from his dad and all his friends, especially the overly religious ones like Mercedes and Quinn.

"I believe that God exists," Blaine said before Rose could reply, "But I don't believe in organized religion. I've seen too many miracles happen to not believe. Kurt on the other hand…" He paused.

"Kurt won't allow himself to," Blaine said, "Which is something I respect. I know there are some bad people in this world but it's not a utopia, it's not perfect."

Rose was quiet after that, thinking of her own beliefs.

"I stopped believing for a while too. My parents were very religious and were very strict about it. Church every week and I couldn't play with my friends afterwards. My in-laws were even more so. I met Chris, my husband, at a relief society fundraiser that the church was hosting and we bonded over our hatred of religion being forced down our throats. After we got married, we decided we both wanted a baby right off the bat. We didn't want to wait till we got older. We wanted a family to cherish. So we tried and tried but with no success. I went to the doctor and found out that I had an extremely low egg count and a baby was almost impossible."

"So we turned to adoption, thinking that it would be great if we could give a second chance to a child that someone didn't want. But they had trouble finding one for us. We waited for almost three years before we got news that they had a baby for us to take home. Then the plans fell through when a rich couple donated a lot of money to the orphanage and were given the baby instead. We were just about to give up when they found Sharon. She is a godsend. I had lost my faith and she gave it back to me." She said, smiling. Blaine flashed her an identical one.

"That's exactly how I feel about Kurt. Before he came along, dating wasn't something I did. I fooled around with guys but never was one to talk about commitment. Then I saw him, sitting at a nearby table, wearing a ridiculous outfit and drinking coffee with his friends at the local beanery. It sounds corny, but it was love at first sight," Blaine smiled goofily, remembering fondly his attempt at talking to Kurt that day. He'd been so nervous that he practically dumped his coffee on Kurt's lap, stuttering like a mad fool while tripping all over himself. But Kurt had just smiled at him, amused at his actions and Blaine had melted into a puddle of goo. From that day on, Blaine knew he wanted it be part of Kurt's life, whether it be just as friends or something more.

"I actually wasn't supposed to be there that day. Classes had been canceled because of teacher conferences and my friends wanted to drive to Columbus to go shopping. Our car broke down on the side of the road and we walked to the coffee shop to get a phonebook so I could call a tow truck and find a mechanic. We got a coffee while we waited and that's when I saw him. After talking him to him, I was astounded to find out that he knew about cars and could come take a look at it for free. His dad owned the only mechanic garage in town." Blaine continued to spout, reminiscing about better times.

Whenever he shared his thoughts with Kurt, the other boy would laugh and shake his head, calling it a coincidence. But he couldn't believe that their meeting was a chance of random luck. That his car broke down right outside of the Lima Bean, where Kurt was. Blaine believed that they were meant to be. It was so much more romantic believing in soul mates than two people who just happen to run into each other and fall in love.

"He sounds like a great guy." Rose said as they pushed through another set of double doors, the glass containing metal lines inside of it to help fortify against intruders. The door shut behind them and the echoing thud was drowned out by Blaine's reply.

"He is. He's kind and sweet but he's also a complete diva. It's weird because he seems like the stereotypical gay guy that's interested in fashion and Barbra Streisand, even though he's more into Patti Lupone. But he does care about people. No one seems to see it because he has a prickly side, a defense mechanism to keep people away from him. He's been hurt too much in the past and it's a knee-jerk reaction for him."

Blaine sighed, realizing they'd stopped walking while he'd talked, and that Rose was probably bored with the conversation, "Sorry, I know I sound like an idiot when I talk about him because I can never seem to do him justice when I describe him. I just love him so much."

Rose chuckled, "I can tell."

"We should probably keep going." Blaine said in an attempt to change the subject. His cheeks were red tinted but Rose decided not to bring it up to spare him further embarrassment.

The front entry way opened up to a long perpendicular hallway with arched ceilings. The walls were once painted a light blue but the paint was chipping and falling off the walls with age and disrepair. The concrete flooring was covered in dirt and small rocks and trash littered the area.

Off to the right there was a sign for the main office and without thinking about it, they both headed towards it. The door was unlocked and it creaked when Rose opened it and stepped inside. Blaine followed, looking around the new space with inquisitive eyes.

The office was a terrible mess, papers and books lying everywhere. Metal file cabinets and a shelf filled with important looking ledgers and books leaned against the far wall. A few desks sat in the middle of the room, old fashioned typewriters and phones sitting on top of them. The chairs were pulled out, reminiscent of someone who had just occupied them.

"You've been very excepting of me so far. Where we come from, we don't get a lot of support." Blaine said as Rose started searching the wooden cupboards underneath the operating window that once must have dealt with public visitors. The silence was opposing and Blaine was curious.

Both Cybil and Rose hadn't batted an eye when he'd admitted that Kurt was his boyfriend, just going on like it wasn't that big of deal. Rose even let him gush about Kurt, something that his friends had barely tolerated. Part of him knew it wasn't that big of deal, they were just two people loving one another but another part of him, a part deep within him, expected the blatant homophobia that small minded bigots spread. Going to Dalton had quieted this, but growing up in small town (Kurt especially, since Westerville was almost twice the size of Lima but still considerably smaller than Columbus or Newark) made that impression hard to ignore.

"It seems so insignificant. Sharon is more important to me then who you choose to love."Rose stated, shrugging. She turned and tried to open a drawer, surprised to find it was locked tightly. The wood groaned from the strength she used to pull on it but it wasn't aged enough to break the lock that held it shut.

Blaine smiled at her back and then started looking through the items on a nearby desk, hoping to find a key that would unlock the drawer that Rose couldn't open.

Giving up on the drawer for now, Rose shuffled through some papers on the top of the cupboard, going through an inbox of curdled browning papers, her cuffed hands becoming more a nuisance every second. She eventually found them at the far end of the desk. She held up a giant ring of keys, of different sizes and shapes for him to see before unlocking the drawer.

He assumed that it held nothing of use since she moved on after a quick glance and tried the one below it. Inside she hit the jackpot. She slipped the keys into her jacket pocket and reached inside to lift a long steel flashlight out. Flipping the switch, the lamp flickered and went out. She hit it a couple times against her palm and it jolted to life, a narrow beam of light hitting the ceiling.

She jerked it towards Blaine and he winced as it scalded his eyes, his concussion making him extra sensitive to light. He groaned, shielding his eyes with the back of his hand. The light only acerbated his pounding headache.

"Sorry." She said as she moved the beam of light around the room, illuminating her surroundings.

Above the door on the wall, there were a few framed pictures on the wall. Each one had a moralizing word in the top center and a picture highlighting the meaning of the word. The first said country and had a soldier, fitted in his gear with the flag flying behind him and a profile of a revolutionary white haired woman doing her patriotic duty. The second picture said Home and was fitted with a young blond woman sitting on some type of stool with a book in her lap. She had one arm wrapped around a young boy, both looking down fondly at a blonde baby-faced toddler sitting at her feet.

The third depicted loyalty and the forth said God. If Blaine didn't think this used to be a town ruled by a religious faction, these images cleared any doubt from his mind.

"I can't imagine growing up here. This place is creepy." Blaine said shivering and Rose couldn't help but agree.

"I don't think we'll find anything else of use in here. Lets go." Rose said, heading for the door.

They left the office, following the hallway deeper into the bowls of the school. Lockers lined the walls of the hallway. Most of them were rusted over and some of them were opened, random books and clothing hanging out. Between each of the set of twenty lockers there was a doorway. Blaine peeked into the nearest one to see an eerily familiar classroom. There were eight rows of desks facing a chalk blackboard and the teacher's desk sat off to the right corner of the room.

Rose moved on, shining the flashlight in one of the open lockers. Blaine saw a glimpse of purple, some type of cloth but a loud slamming sound broke the silence, making Blaine jump in surprise. Gasping, Rose broke out into a run towards the sound.

"Rose, wait." Blaine said running after her. She shouted her daughter's name as she ran and then came to such a sudden stop that Blaine almost ran into her. She ignored his questions as she shined the flashlight through an open door. Blaine peeked over her shoulder to see a wooden stairwell heading to depths unknown. Her arms shook as she held the flashlight aloft.

Besides her panting, Blaine could hear someone breathing down there. His heart skipped a beat. Those gasping grunts sounded too manly to be Kurt or a little girl.

Before now Blaine hadn't seen anybody except for Rose and the cop, and it scared to him to realize that it was possible they really weren't alone. A cage of some sort appeared around the corner and Rose gasped, covering the light with the palm of her hand. A hulking man in some sort of suit holding the cage rounded the corner. The yellow canary stood out in the darkness, tweeting innocently from the cage.

"Shit." Rose said and started running again, this time away from something instead of towards it. Blaine wasted no time following. They had to find somewhere to hide, both of them knew it. The first door they encountered was locked and no matter how much Rose pulled on it, it stayed locked.

"Come on," Blaine grabbed her elbow and pulled her away. He could hear them coming closer, the wood underneath their footsteps squeaking from old age and maltreatment. The breaths of the unknown men, released in a wheeze like from a gas mask, echoed from behind them.

Light was shining in from another set of double doors ahead of them and he pulled Rose towards them, hoping that they weren't locked. Rose had no sense of the meaning of discreet, her boots making clunking footsteps as she ran and Blaine winced, knowing whoever was coming definitely would have heard them by now.

They ran out into a decent sized courtyard, opening the door so hard it slammed against the metal gate behind it. Glancing around, Blaine could see that the quad was mostly enclosed with only two doors to come in out of. There was a door they had just exited and the one on the opposite end of the yard. Since they had no other choice, they took off towards the other door.

Blaine paused as he ran across a carefully drawn hopscotch game in yellow chalk, staring at it in dread. Instead of the starting point being the number one like remembered drawing, it said hell. The end point was heaven and Blaine shivered at the connotation, not knowing that to make of it.

"Blaine, hurry up." Rose yelled, holding the door open for him. She was staring at him impatiently, waiting for him to catch up. Shaking it off, he turned and ran through the door, up the stairs and around the corner, skidding in the general dirt and trash that lay on the floor.

"In here." Rose led them into a nearby classroom, running up to the boarded windows. They faced the courtyard, giving them an excellent opportunity to see if they strange men were still following them. Leaning against the boards, Rose peeked outside.

"I don't see anybody." Rose said breathing deeply. The courtyard was empty and they both couldn't hear anything besides their own breathing.

Blaine leaned against the teacher's desk and looked around at the decaying room. Behind him, old maps of the U.S and the world hung on the walls, nearby another chalkboard. An analog clock hung on the wall above the chalkboard, its hands remaining stationary no matter how long he stared at it. Blaine hoped the reason it wasn't working was because the batteries had died and not because time had stopped.

The desks were all line up neatly in rows but this classroom was larger than the others he had seen. The chairs and desks on each set were attached by a metal pole, like the ones he remembered from primary school. Each of the desks sported a fine layer of dust and Blaine wiped his hands clean on his pants when he noticed he'd left a handprint on teachers desk where been leaning on it. Rose backed up from the window, bumping into one of the desks as she did, casting a fright filled look around the room.

"Do you know who they were?" Blaine asked watching her as she ran down one of the isles, heading towards the second entrance to the room in the back.

She shook her head and he reluctantly followed, coughing from all the unsettled dust. His ribs ached fiercely and he almost asked if they could stop and take a break.

"No, I've never seen them before. We should keep going." She said but stopped abruptly, seeing something on one of the desks.

"Look at this." She said as he came to a stop next to her.

Two perfectly placed hand prints in the dust highlighted a word etched into the desk. It was scratched into the wood, no longer just words written by simple graphite that could be erased. They were forever.

"Someone must have been here. There's no other explanation." Blaine said. The hands prints were too new, having disturbed the dust rather recently.

Rose sighed and opened the top of desk, pulling it up like an old fashioned one from the eighties.

"I'm beginning to think that nothing around here can be explained without it sounding like we belong in a nut house." She said to which he silently agreed. He wasn't a hundred percent sure all this wasn't some hallucination, and he was really lying in a hospital bed in a coma from the car crash, with Kurt dutifully sitting by his side.

Blaine chose to say nothing, staring at the contents of the desk curiously. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Rose reached in and picked up a workbook. Broken pieces of color pencils fell off onto a children's novel and math textbook before finally settling down at the bottom of the desk with soft _thunks_.

"Alessa Gillespie." Rose read in a whisper, touching the top corner where it had been colored on with so many different colors that it now looked black. It reminded her of one of Sharon's drawings.

"Do you know who she is?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Rose's face.

"No." she replied dropping the workbook back into the desk, offering no explanation for her behavior.

"Sharon," she whispered with a soft sigh, "Where are you?"

Blaine felt for her, knowing what it felt like to lose someone you loved.

There was a flash of purple from outside the doorway and the sound of someone running by the room. Rose didn't stop to explain, running after the small body that Blaine only caught a glimpse of. It was a small girl with black hair that they could only see rounding the corner but never get close enough to really catch up to her. She was too fast.

Sharon? But if so, why was she running away from them? Why was she hiding from her own mother?

It didn't make any sense. But Blaine was beginning to understand that lot of things didn't make sense in this place.

"Wait." Rose yelled after the girl, sprinting up a wooden spiraling stair case. The traveled up several floors and Blaine could do nothing but follow them to the top. They ran down a hall way that the girl was already at the end of, opening a door and disappearing behind it.

They burst into the room the girl had just vanished into, the wooden door slamming shut behind them. Glancing around the bathroom they found themselves in, Blaine saw urinals over on the other side and wooden cubbies lining the wall behind them.

This was the boy's restroom.

They both could hear a quiet sobbing cry coming from one of the beige wooden toilet stalls and Rose turned on her flashlight, crouching at first to see if there were any dangling legs to indicate which stall the girl had hidden in before tiptoeing closer.

Blaine figured that seeing two people would scare her away and decided that Rose would probably be the less frightening of the two. With that in mind, he decided to let her handle this. She was a mother after all, and even if this wasn't Sharon, she would know how to deal with a sobbing child. Blaine hated when kids (and Kurt) cried and became practically useless in the situation.

Wanting to stay away from the urinals, he gravitated closer to the cubbies. They were all empty, save for one and what was hanging from the metal hook made Blaine's heart slow to a near stop, his lungs unable to suck in any air. A leather satchel, much like the one his boyfriend used, dangled from the rusted hook. A layer of dust coated it, suggesting that it had been hanging there for some time.

As Blaine slowly approached, he saw that it was not just like the one that Kurt used, it was almost identical down to the brass buckles and authentic leather shoulder strap. He pulled if off the hook with shaking fingers and ran his hands over it. It couldn't be Kurt's. Kurt hadn't brought his on their trip down here, deciding to leave it back in his dorm at the last minute.

Blaine glanced back Rose to see her using the butt of the flashlight to open the stall doors, checking them one by one, and then back down at the satchel.

With trembling hands, he unbuckled the clasp and started to open it, not knowing if what was inside was even going to help him find Kurt. His brain told him he was being stupid, this bag must have been discarded here for more than thirty years. There was no way it could help with what was going on now, but his gut said otherwise.

A choking sound from Rose distracted him from his newfound query and he slung the satchel over his shoulder, rushing over to where she was hunched over, looking like she was trying not to regurgitate her lunch. Taking the flashlight from her limp, unresisting fingers her shined it into the stall that she had previously been looking into.

He felt his stomach flip and churn at the sight of a man, strung up by barbwire, his body arched back in imaginable pain, frozen at the time of his death. Whoever this man used to be, he wasn't newly dead, that much they could tell from the horrible stench coming from him. Blaine was surprised he hadn't been able to smell it before, it was so strong.

"Dear, god." He mumbled, staring at the man in horrified fascination. Who was capable of this?

He covered his mouth and nose with his free hand, the stench so powerful it was almost blinding.

The wall behind the man, chipped and pealing, was painted the same blue as the hallway but on this section, someone had written on it with a large black marker. He moved the light up to read it.

Dare you

Dare you

Double

Dare

You

There were arrows pointing towards the man's open mouth and Blaine could see a small slip of something sticking out of it. He looked back at Rose, who must have come to the same understanding that he had. She nodded towards the man.

"Do you want me to do it?" she asked, trembling. Blaine could tell that she was trying to be brave but he didn't have to be a genius to figure out that the last thing she wanted to do was go anywhere near the man. She was bound by society's rules that because she was the adult in the situation, it should be her taking control but her eyes begged Blaine to do it.

"No." Blaine shook his head and turned back to the dead man, figuring that he should do it since he was the man and she was probably too spooked to do it. "I'll do it."

He missed the thankful look and the relief she sent his way as held the flashlight out to her.

"Can you shine this on him, please?" he asked Rose without looking at her. She took the flashlight obediently and pointed the beam so it was shinning on the man, allowing Blaine to see and use his hands at the same time.

"God, who could do this?" Blaine whispered to himself, not really expecting an answer from Rose. This was just wrong.

The barbwire was everywhere, wrapping around every inch of this man's body, digging into his skin. There was no blood that Blaine could see, which was odd but the new problem was getting to the man's mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was get cut by rusting barb wire that would probably give him tetanus. And he was behind on his booster shots.

The man's skin was dried like a mummy's, but strangely preserved. There was nothing to show that bugs had started eating his torn and mutilated flesh. The man's clothes, ripped and shredded, hung off his skeletal body, rotting away quicker than his corpse. A name tag stitched into his uniform proclaimed his name to be Colin.

But what freaked Blaine out the most was half of him was missing. His hands reached up and gripped the strands of wire above him, while his head and chest were arched backwards but anything beyond his belly button was gone. The wires kept what was left of his body strung in midair.

Swallowing the urge to puke, he closed his eyes and steeled his nerves.

_I can do this_, he told himself. _This is just one more step to finding Kurt._

Reaching tentatively towards the man, wary of the bob wire, he closed his fingers around the object. A voice in his head, sounding a lot like David, reminded him that this was the perfect set up for a horror movie. The room was too quiet, his heartbeat thundering in his ear. The sobs from the girl were gone and Blaine had a horrible gut feeling that the girl was too.

Half expecting the man to still be alive and to jerk, he quickly pulled the object out of his mouth, sighing in relief when the man didn't move, seemingly dead.

"What is it?" Rose asked, peeking over his shoulder to get a look. It was a piece of chipped blue rock with letters etched into the top of it. He felt sorry for the man, but he didn't want to be here anymore. After they found Kurt and Sharon, they'd send someone back for him.

"I don't know. Let's just get out of here." He said and Rose nodded in agreement. She didn't want to be here anymore than he did.

They walked back to the door, Rose still holding the flashlight to guide their way. Blaine slipped the piece of rock into his pocket for safe keeping. They would figure out what it was later.

Rose got to the door first and opened it. She gasped when she noticed the men that had been in the other building were now here, exploring the hallway before them. One of them still held the canary and another shinned a light on them.

Rose shut the door quickly, dropping the flashlight as she braced herself against it. The same man that had discovered them threw all his weight against the door, grunting with the effort and Blaine did the same on the other side, trying to keep him out.

"Rose, the keys." Blaine shouted, remembering that she'd taken them from the front office. She nodded in understanding and with quivering hands pulled them out of her pockets, shoving one of them in the lock. One of them must be the master key. He just hoped she found it before he called his buddies over and they forced their way through the door. Blaine didn't get the vibe that they were on their side.

"Come on. Come on." Rose whispered frantically, as they locked failed to engage and she tried another key, hearing the oncoming footsteps of the man's friends coming to join him.

"Oh, god." Rose was panicking and Blaine couldn't blame her, he was pretty close to it himself.

"Yes, thank you." She all but sobbed in relief as the locked turned over and they both collapsed against the reinforced door. Blaine half-heartedly prayed to the man upstairs, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the door.

"Please, please. Help us." Rose prayed out loud, clasping her necklace tightly between her fingers, as the men continued to throw their weight against the locked door, the keys jingling in the lock.

Blaine heard the distinct sound of the canary chirping, the same sound he'd heard Pavarotti and all his predecessors make, and the pounding stopped. They heard the sound of the men running away and both of them breathed in relief.

_Someone must be watching out for us_, Blaine thought, _even in this place._

Neither of them said anything, the confusion now settling in after the relief. Why'd they stop?

They got their answer a second later when the dull sound of an air-raid siren split the silence. Rose stepped away from the door, staring at the walls in fearful anticipation. Blaine just grew more confused.

"Rose, what's going on?" he asked, terror growing within him.

She didn't answer, staring at the widow as the sunlight started to fade, like a curtain coming down over a stage, slowly extinguishing the light till it was pitch-dark. Blaine stood up, feeling dizzy as his sight failed him. Rose reached down with searching fingers and found the flashlight she'd dropped. She rose to her feet as she turned on, exposing the room for what it was.

"It's happening again," Rose whispered, her face ten shades of pale. And Blaine didn't have to ask. He remembered her telling him about the nightmare, the thing that had happened while he was still knocked out from his crash. It was happening again and he was awake for it this time.

The room was turning red, the mirror rusting over and the walls peeling, falling to the ground with a sound like crinkling paper. The wood on the stalls were stripped, revealing the metal wires inside the timber and the tiles fell off the walls, smashing when they hit the floor.

A thump from the stall they found the dead man in drew their attention and Rose moved the beam over to see the man—the creature, Blaine amended. There was no way that thing was a man anymore. It slowly superman crawled towards them, making a guttural sound, a grotesque black tongue wiggling out of his mouth. Wherever the creature touched, veins of red extended outwards like webs of bacteria and giant pockets of bubbling liquid oozed like demonic pus.

"Run." Blaine gasped.

Quickly unlocking the door, Rose and Blaine ran out of the room before the thing could get to them. The hallway was different now, metal fencing instead of wooden walls and when they got to the spiral staircase, Rose cried out when she shinned the light on a naked body hanging in the middle of the spiral staircase by its wrists, tortured beyond belief. The thing cried out from behind them and they continued running.

And now, Blaine knew why Rose had described this as a nightmare. There was no other way to describe it. It was a scene plucked from the darkest of humanity's sins.

He remembered when he was little and he'd had bad dreams. His dad was never home, always at work, and his mom was more of trophy wife than a mother, only having kids because it was expected of her. So when he'd come to her, crying because there was a monster under his bed, she'd shooed him away to spend more time with the gardener and he'd spent the rest of the night sitting in the center of his bed, blankets curled up over his head and his eye squeezed shut, pretending the sounds his old house made were just that—sounds, not encroaching monsters waiting to eat him.

Now all he wanted to do was close his eyes and pretend this wasn't happening; that none of this existed. He wanted to close his eyes and be back at Dalton, curled up on one of the couches in the junior common room, Kurt safely nestled in his arms. But on some level he knew that it would mean his death if he did and he couldn't die, not while Kurt was still out there all alone.

They got to the bottom of the staircase, seeing more grotesque bodies hanging on the way. At the bottom they could see the men that had been trying to get into the bathroom, writhing as millions of bug-like creatures ate them alive.

Rose screamed as they approached, the beam of their flashlight attracting their attention. Rose ran down the hallway, throwing herself against the fencing covering the walls like a madwoman, screaming for help.

"Rose, come 'on." Blaine yelled, running after her. He pulled her away from the advancing hoard of insects in the opposite direction, running down a hallway where there was once a wall. They stumbled into a small doorway, the concrete floor turning into grate.

Rose gasped, shinning the flashlight onto the giant hole in the floor. A pool of molten lave glowed from below, broken metal and grating sticking out in places, the floor literally looking like it was rotting away. The grating underneath their feet shifted back and forth, feeling like a potent earthquake was shaking the floor. Blaine had bad thoughts of the floor giving out, sending them falling into the fiery pit below.

Rose stumbled slightly, grabbing onto his arm for balance before regaining her footing. Together, they ran across the grated bridge not noticing the grimy figure of a girl sitting at a desk off to the side, manically scribbling on a picture with a black crayon.

She made eye contact with Rose before the woman lost her footing, falling out of a hole in the fencing. She tried grabbing onto Blaine's arm to save herself but only succeeded in pulling a startled Blaine out with her. He had but seconds to brace himself before he hit the ground, knocking himself out as his head smacked against the hard metal of the courtyard. His vision swam briefly before the darkness took over, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my lovely reviewers. I hope to get the next one up soon.<strong>


End file.
